Secrets
by VanillaSmoothie
Summary: COMPLETE! The lives of four teenagers is disrupted by an unwanted lover and his want for one girl.
1. For Starters

Not only did he love her, but he seemed to hide it really well. Even with the constant flow of compliments he gave her in secret, he still made fun of her all the time in front of others. How was this going to work? Did they really have a chance to make things work the way they were hoping? 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every one of Jessica's friends knew that she deeply loved Ron, but he could be so cruel to her, and they honestly didn't know what to say to her when she expressed her feelings about Ron to them. "I know that it sounds strange and that I am lying, but when we are alone it's like he is a totally different person." Jessica whispered to her friend Jacklynn while Ron was presenting a project on Disarming Charms. "He just seems like such an ass to me. I mean, no one can just switch emotions at the drop of a hat like you say he does." Jacklynn replied laughingly as Ron's meaningless attempt at a leg binding charm bounced off a mirror and hit himself instead. "He can be such a sweetheart though. Jack you just have to understand where I am coming from here!" Jessica gasped as she watched Ron fall to the side stiff as a board. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica has always been the type of girl to go for what she wants. Although her semi-relationship with Ron had stumped her to the point that she has never been able to drown out the little voices in her head that tell her to stop and think about what she is doing. Until their 5th year Ron and Jessica had been perfect friends. Although this is when Jessica started hanging out with Jacklynn, a shy Gryffindor, more than Ron. As for Ron? Well he seemed to be thrown to the sidelines. So in retaliation, Ron started to make fun of Jessica when in public, just to see how she liked to be "thrown away". After the taunting started Jess and Jack seemed to switch their well-known characteristics. Jess seemed to become quiet and meek, while Jack became the loud boisterous one. This seemed to take hold of Ron's attention and his antics seemed to get even more frequent. 

Ron and Jessica were the perfect couple, when no one was around that is. They talked about anything and everything; they could even sit quietly in each other's arms just enjoying the peace, and never become bored. It's when someone would enter the room that all hell broke loose. Just seeing the look of hurt in Jessica's eyes from the evil words that slashed at her heart was enough to make any person brake down and sob. Jacklynn of all people knew this look all to well.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Jess. Are you going to come to the Great Hall with me? Or are you going to just stay in your bed and study your school life away?" Jack bellowed laughingly as she ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Jack burst into the room and noticed that Jessica wasn't actually in the room, but there was a note on Jacklynn's pillow. The note stated:

_"Hey Jack,_

Just figured I would let you know that I am going to be in the library for most of the afternoon and that if you want to see me you can find me there!

Your Best;

Jess!"

After reading the note Jack placed it in the top drawer of her nightstand and took off for the library. When she got there she noticed Ron was there, but he was talking to someone who was sitting in front of him. Jack couldn't quite see whom he was talking to so she walked over and noticed it was Jess. "Hey Jess!" Jack whispered when she got close enough to the couple. "Are you going to come to the Great Hall with me? Or would you rather finish up here?" Jack said looking back and forth between Jess and Ron. All of a sudden Ron jumps up and says to Jess, "Yeah you might want to go with Jack. I mean, with you being here, all the ladies will think I have dropped my standards!" Jess looked as if she was about to cry, and Jack looked like she was about to jump over the couch and strangle Ron for what he had just said. Jess looked at Jacklynn and had a look of utter heartbreak in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you Ron Weasley?" Jacklynn screamed at Ron as he coolly walked away. "Jack, just leave it. It's not that big of a deal. Alright? Just leave it alone!" Jessica got up and ran for the library exit. Jack was torn between running up to Ron and finding out exactly what was wrong with him and why he was being so rude, and running after Jess and comforting her. After five minutes of glares at the back of Ron's head, Jack high tailed it to the library exit to follow Jess. On her way out Jack was told her be quiet in a library and to walk not to run. Jack didn't hear this, as she was already passed the desk when the statement was made. Jack got into the corridor and found Jessica, on the floor, against the wall, sobbing. Jack knelt down beside Jess and gave her the kind of hug every crying person wants, a hug with the love of a friend behind it. Jessica just sobbed and sobbed, but she didn't move from her place. Jack eventually picked up Jessica and her books and helped Jessica get back to the Common Room. Where they found none other than Ron Weasley.


	2. Expainations and Lies

A/N I forgot the disclaimer for my last chapter, and I know I'm supposed to have one, so I will add it when I post this chapter. Anyway, here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to him. J.K. Rowling does (lucky woman) and I do not/am not/ and will not take ownership. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Jess got the Gryffindor common room after squeezing through the doorway. Jack set down Jessica's books and helped her to her bed. While doing this Jack didn't take her hatred filled eyes off of Ron. It was all she could do to get Jess up to her bed without slugging Ron in the face. 

When Jess got to her bed she broke down again. Jack was surprised that this didn't happen in the common room when Jess saw Ron just sitting there without a care in the world. Jack stayed with Jess until she finally slipped into a light sleep. Jack got up and went back to the common room.

When in the common room Jack headed straight for Ron. When she got there she hit the back of his head, but not as hard as she wanted to (which was a good thing for Ron) "What the...?" Ron spun around to find an extremely angry girl standing right behind him, ready to hit him again if he said anything that seemed offensive in any manner. "How could you do such a stupid thing to your best friend?" Jacklynn screamed as she walked around the leather chair so that she was standing right in front of Ron. "How could you be so inexcusably rude to someone who has liked you for only God knows how long!?!" Jacklynn continued her interrogation until she had asked every question she had about Ron's outburst. When Jacklynn was finished she sat down in the chair across from Ron and let him answer every one of her many questions.

"Look, I can't possibly let all the ladies know that I am taken if I'm really not. I can't stand the fact that she likes me as much as she does. I don't like her at all. I only hung out with her as a friend because Harry was busy with Hermione. But now that that is over with Harry is my best mate and I don't need Jessica anymore."

"Well I guess you'll just have to tell her that when she wakes up and comes down here, if she ever does. I doubt she will ever be over the terrible embarrassment that you inflicted on her in the library. You are just lucky that I want to stay at Hogwarts or you would be in so much pain, I think you would be asking for the killing curse or even for the kiss!" Jacklynn was still extremely angry with Ron and she couldn't figure out why they were so content with each other before she had walked up. "What were you two doing when I got to the library anyway? You didn't seem mad that Jess was there at first, and then you said that nasty thing and I can't figure out why?" Jack looked questionably at Ron and he couldn't not answer. "I was trying to show Jessica what I'm planning on doing in my Disarming Charms presentation. I couldn't figure out something, and she helped me, and when you came in, it gave me even more reason to get up and leave." Ron knew that was only half of the right answer, and Jacklynn sensed it. "Well, you better bite your tongue the next time you go to say something like that to Jessica in front of me again, or I will go through with what I wanted to do to you today!" With this Jacklynn got up and left out the door to go to the Great Hall. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Twenty-five minutes later Jessica woke up feeling extremely upset. She didn't quite remember why until she got downstairs and saw Ron sitting at a table reading a book. Jessica quietly walked over and when she was behind Ron, she cleared her throat. Ron jumped a little at the sudden noise and when he turned around he looked instantly upset. "I'm so sorry babe. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Ron stood up and went to give Jessica a hug when she turned around. "Can you forgive me sweetie?" Ron had a slight quiver in his voice, but he refused to let Jessica know how badly he felt, he would rather show her. "How could you say that, even for show?" Jessica sobbed as she looked at the floor. "I know it was terrible to say, but I had to say something so that Jacklynn wouldn't think something was going on." Ron turned Jessica around and pulled her to him so he could hug her. Jessica wrapped her arms around him and cried into his robes. Ron lifted Jessica's chin and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and giggled a little but she was still deeply hurt by the remark that had been made earlier. Ron went to kiss Jessica and she turned away so he kissed her cheek. He took this as a sign that he had really messed up. Jessica pulled out of the hug just before Harry walked through the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N Wow that so wasn't going to end that way, but it did. I will post another chapter tomorrow maybe (all depends on how homework goes) Please review!!!!!!! I would like some input.

Merlana- Thank you for reviewing, tell me what you think about this and if you want e-mail me an idea about how I will incorporate Jack and a love figure (but not as important as Jess and Ron) Thanks again!

Vanilla Smoothie!


	3. Unexpected Events

A/N Sorry if I left you hanging, I meant to, and I will most likely leave you hanging at the end of every chapter, so that I can get another chapter going. Thank you reviewers! I appreciate it! I'm sorry if Jacklynn came off too harsh, but that's just how it seemed to work. Anyway On with the story!

Disclaimer: Nope Harry Potter isn't mine, it's J.K. Rowling's and she gets all the money for it!!  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Hey you two! Has either of you seen Jacklynn anywhere? I...umm...need to talk to her." Harry blushed slightly as he noticed what Jess and Ron were doing. Harry knew about the secret Ron and Jessica were hiding, so he wasn't surprised to find them in each other's arms with the entire common room empty.

"The last time I saw Jack was when she took off for the Great Hall, and that was an hour or so ago. She could be anywhere by now." Ron said to Harry, still clung to Jessica.

"Well, thanks anyway! I bet she's talking to a teacher. I'll see you guys later!" Harry turned on his heals and was gone as quickly as he had arrived.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry walked to the Room of Requirement. He knew that's where Jacklynn would be only because this is where they met all of the time. Mostly to talk or practice some Defence of the Dark Arts. Jacklynn was very talented with a wand, but she was also trying to improve her skills as a Metamorphmagus. She would always ask Harry what he wanted to see her in or with and he always said, "You look pretty good in just about anything." Jack would then tackle him and playfully ask him what he meant by "pretty good". Although nothing went further than this because both were taken. Up until recently that is. Harry had a pretty serious thing with Hermione until they didn't feel there was much of a relationship left. So they ended it as friends.

Jacklynn on the other hand didn't get such a perfect split. Jacklynn had been going out with a Slytherin named John. He had taken things so seriously with Jacklynn that he had confessed that he was a death-eater and told her that he would leave just for her. This turned bad; Voldemort heard about this and was threatening to kill Jacklynn if she interfered with John and his training. Harry had helped Jacklynn as much as possible without getting too far involved. The last thing Harry needed was Voldemort after him for another thing. John tried to attack Jacklynn when she broke things off. John succeeded with his attack and Jacklynn was in the Hospital wing for three weeks recovering from her injuries. Voldemort got word of this and moved John up a stage in his training for "doing an honourable thing". John has left Jacklynn alone except for an eerie owl she received a week after she was released from the hospital wing saying:

__

"Jacklynn,

  


__

Thanx for messing up so much, you've helped me get closer to the Dark Lord. I warn you though. Keep pissing me off and you will be here as a ghost like Nearly Headless Nick!

  


__

Yours in Hatred;

_John"_

No one appreciated this, so Harry suggested the extra training with Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry walked through the door and noticed the setting was quite different from the two settings he was used to. One being a comfortable sitting-room, the other being a training room, But this time Jacklynn was sitting on a brown leather chair with cargo hip huggers and a blue long bell-sleeved shirt on. Her hair was reddish-brown with light blonde streaks through it. She was reading "Witch Weekly" when she noticed Harry in the open doorway. "Honestly Harry," Jack said with a flirty undertone, while she stood up and walked towards the door. "Were you born in a barn?" She closed the door and stood there looking at him. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here or I would have had some pumpkin juice or something added to the room." Jacklynn said as she walked back towards the chair to grab her robes and put them on.

"No." Harry said before he knew what he was doing. Jacklynn looked at Harry and then dropped the robes back on the chair.

"Well are you going to come in and relax? Or are you just going to stand there and wait for the roof to fall in?" Jacklynn asked sarcastically.

"I was waiting for you to ask your typical question."

"No you aren't. You just don't know what you are doing here."

"And you do?"

"Yes, I was reading, unwinding, and hoping you would show up."

"Really now? And what were you...?" Jacklynn cut Harry off by walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've been meaning to thank you for helping me so much through the past little while." Jacklynn had a sparkle in her ocean blue eyes and she gave him a hug. Harry put his arms around her and held her as close as he possibly could. Harry pulled back so he could look into her eyes. "You're welcome." He whispered and he leaned in and quickly kissed her. Jack put her left hand on his head and pulled him back. She had wanted this for so long and now she had it. It was all hers and no one could take that away from her.  


Harry was the one to break the kiss. "Wow, I see why John was so mad when you ended it!" He winked at Jacklynn and then walked over to the chair to grab her robes. "Ummm, Jack."

"Yeah?"

"To answer your question..."

"Yeah?" Jacklynn walked over and grabbed Harry's hand.

"I think you look amazing just like this!" He put his arm around Jacklynn's waist and pulled her closer. Jacklynn giggled and said, "This is how I always look."

"I know that, that's why I like it!" Harry leaned in and kissed Jacklynn again. Then took her robes and pulled them over her head. "Maybe we should do this more often." Jacklynn whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, just maybe." Harry said with a sarcastic tone. Jacks eyes popped open and Harry was smiling at her.

"Maybe?"

"I had to say something to get you to open your beautiful eyes." Jacklynn went to pull away but Harry held her tightly, he leaned in and whispered, "We can do this whenever you want to!" He kissed her on the cheek and then walked over to the door, which opened just before his hand reached the handle.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  


A/N HAHAHA I told you that I was gonna leave another cliff-hanger. I'll see if I can pump out another chapter tonight, maybe all depends how things go. REVIEW! Tell me what you think!


	4. Just The Beginning

A/N This story is a mix between both Harry and Jack and then Ron and Jessica. Although that's not how it started. Review! I would like some input. Any ideas you might have will help me to keep going. I can't do this without input! Well read on McDuff!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, he's J.K. Rowling's

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Startled, Harry stepped back a bit so the door didn't hit him. Jacklynn was picking up the copy of "Witch Weekly" when she heard her voice "Oh wow! I love it! It's so...it's just so...JACK!" Jacklynn turned around as Ron brought Jessica into the Room of Requirement. "Pardon?" Ron asked at what Jessica had said.

"I mean this room reminds me of Jacklynn." At this moment Jessica noticed Jacklynn standing by the leather chair, just as she dropped her magazine for the second time that afternoon. "You know about this place to Jack? Am I the only one who didn't actually know this room was here?"

"I only know because Harry brought me here after that owl from John." The name sent shivers down Jacklynn's spine and brought back a slight twinge of pain from what had been done to her.

"Well, umm, I guess you brought Jessica here for a reason, so, uh, Jack and I will be, umm, going." Harry quickly stammered as he noticed the glare that Jacklynn was giving Ron. Harry walked over to Jacklynn and looked her in the eye, "Are you mad or something? I mean you weren't a couple minutes ago..."

"I'll tell you later," Jacklynn said cutting Harry off. "Just get me out of this room before I freak out! Please!" Harry nodded and took Jacklynn's hand. He led her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. "Is something going on between those two? Or does Ron have a split personality?" Harry just laughed and asked, "Why do you say that?" Jacklynn told him the whole story about Ron's outburst in the library and Harry instantly knew he had to fill Jacklynn in on the missing details.

"You can't be serious!?!" Jacklynn looked shocked at what Harry told her.

"Do you think we could go back in the room now? I mean, the common room will be full by now, and we don't really have anything else to do!" Harry looked at Jacklynn with puppy eyes.

"Well..." Harry put one hand on Jacklynn's waist and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. "Since you twisted my arm...." Harry looked at her and Jacklynn giggled. "I guess." Jacklynn turned around and opened the door. Ron and Jessica were kissing in front of the fire. Harry cleared his throat and the two stopped what they were doing to see who had so rudely interrupted their blissful moment.

"Thought you could use some air, I mean it's getting pretty warm in here." Harry said tugging at the collar of his robes.

"We don't find it warm in here!" Jessica said smiling.

"You should talk!" Jacklynn said noticing their robes thrown carelessly over an arm of the leather chair. Jessica had silver tank top and denim peddle-pushers on while Ron had a blue wife-beater and baggy jeans on.

"Well, I find it warm. Do you mind?" Jacklynn asked Harry while she began to remove her robes again.

"Stupid question Jack!" Harry said as he peeled off his robes to reveal a trippy green button up shirt, over a white wife-beater with white cargo shorts.

"Hmmm, even prefects wear normal human clothes under their robes!" Ron said as he dodged out of the way of the "Witch Weekly" magazine, which landed in the centre of the fire.

"So much for finishing that!" Jacklynn said her hair now a silky shade of strawberry blonde.

"Sorry babe, but I had to throw something, and I refuse to throw one of these," Harry threw a pillow at Jacklynn, "They are awesome!"

"Well, I will forgive you now, but you owe me!" Jacklynn said with a flirty twinkle in her eye.

"Watch out Harry, she's almost got you whipped!" Ron said as he dodged a silencing charm sent from Harry.

"She doesn't have me whipped. I do what she tells me because it gives me an excuse to kiss her!" Harry said to Ron while he tried to duck from a silencing charm sent by Jacklynn. Harry went to say something, but he couldn't, the charm had hit him, and it had actually worked.

"Wow! It actually worked! Sweet, that's what you get for being a brat!" Jacklynn wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. Harry looked over at Ron and Jessica and they were just laughing at Harry. He tried to yell at them, but it didn't work because the charm was still on Harry.

"Sad thing is, he hasn't showed me how to release the charm yet." The three of them burst out into a fit of laughter, while Harry tried to yell at them to stop.

"Aww, sorry sexy, but I'm afraid you're stuck that way, although, this could help!" Jacklynn said as she went to kiss Harry, but he moved out of the way. "I didn't mean it like that!" Jacklynn said as she lost her footing and fell to the ground, pulling Harry with her. Jacklynn landed on her back and all she could hear was the laughter of Ron and Jessica. All of a sudden the laughter turned from friendly, to cruel. The laughter she heard after John had finished a terrible curse that had brought Jacklynn so close to death.

"Jacklynn...Jacklynn are you ok?" Harry was looking at Jacklynn but she was on the leather couch and not on the floor where she remembered landing. Her head was extremely sore. When she reached to her forehead she noticed she was sweating. "Jacklynn, can you say anything? Speak to me babe, I need you to speak to me!" She couldn't figure out why Harry was talking, she had put a silencing charm on him. "How are you talking?" Jacklynn asked in barely a whisper.

"Ron removed the charm" 

"Oh...OH MY GOD!" Jacklynn was looking at the mirrored ceiling and she noticed John standing at the door, smiling into the mirror, looking right at her.

"What?!?!" Harry looked into the mirror and saw nothing accept for Jessica, Ron and himself surrounding Jacklynn who was lying on the couch. 

"John, he's.... he's...." Jacklynn looked up again and he was gone. "He's gone."

Harry knew that something was wrong, so he slowly helped Jacklynn up, helped her with her robes once more and took her to see Dumbledore.


	5. Blue Smoke

"Yes, I see what you mean Mr. Potter. But it was simply a side effect of a bad bump on the head." Dumbledore reassured Harry as he examined the back of Jacklynn's head. "Miss. Grey."

"Yes, Professor?" 

"Would you mind making your hair shorter so that I can actually see your skull, instead of tangling up this mop?"

"Sorry Professor." Jacklynn closed her eyes and thought really hard, there was a slight pop and Jacklynn's hair was completely gone.

"I said shorter, not gone."

"Sorry Professor, I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out." Jacklynn said glaring at Ron who was desperately trying to hide his laughter. 

"Mr. Weasley, either control yourself or leave. I don't see why you came anyway, it doesn't seem like you really need to be here. You too Miss. Flood." Jessica and Ron got up and left, Jacklynn locked eyes with Jessica and mouthed, "I need to talk to you!" Jessica nodded and followed Ron out of the office and down the stairs.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack walked into the common room with Harry at her side, her hair now back to its original Strawberry blonde.

"Are you ok?!?" Jessica screamed as she ran to Jack and hugged her like she had just escaped death.

"Yes, I just need to rest! But I need to talk to you first!" Jacklynn said as she headed to the girls' dormitory. Harry cleared his throat and Jack stopped, turned around, walked back Harry and gave him a hug as she whispered in his ear, "Thanks, I owe you one!" As she pulled you away she subtly kissed his cheek. Jack smiled at Harry and she left for the dormitory, while a hundred eyes were on her.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you mind telling me why lied to me?" Jack said when she got to her bed and took off her shoes.

"Well," Jessica started, but she really didn't know why she had lied to Jacklynn. How she found out Jessica would never know, mainly because Jacklynn would never tell her. Jacklynn couldn't gossip about someone even if she tried. "I figured you would freak out and make a big deal out of it! I mean you know my parents. They won't let me date the guys from this school because I could get with the wrong group!" Jacklynn knew what Jessica was talking about, Jessica's parents were muggles, they were told many stories about the history of the witch world. They had no magic in the family except for Jess. Almost her whole family had "forgotten" who she was because of it.

"I'm just a little disappointed that you couldn't trust me. I mean, I'm the bank of secrets, you know that!" Jacklynn stated, a look of hurt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you know I meant well. But this thing between Ron and I, well it has to be kept secret from everyone!"

"You have my word! And it's worth everything you own!" Jacklynn smiled and took off her robes for the last time that night.

"Jack!?!"

"Yeah Jess?"

"I really like your outfit, and by the look on Harry's face, I think her liked it too!" Jacklynn blushed slightly and murmured a slight "Thanks" as she went to get out her pyjamas. Jessica's attention was drawn to a slight tapping at the window by Jacklynn's bed; she looked over and noticed the scratching was coming from John's owl.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tap, tap, tap. Jacklynn looked up and nearly fainted.

"What is that owl doing here?" Jacklynn said when she regained some of her composer. 

"Umm, Jack, you might want to get that! The envelope is red! I...I think it's a Howler!" Jacklynn paled and she walked to the window and let the owl swoop in. Jacklynn took the letter from the owl and began to open it. The letter started to smoke, so Jack dropped it. The letter began to scream,

"JACKLYNN GREY!

HOW DARE YOU GET ON THE GOOD SIDE OF HARRY POTTER! YOU ARE PUTTING HIM IN GRAVE DANGER, AS WELL AS YOURSELF! I WARNED YOU NOT TO PISS ME OFF AND YOU HAVE! WATCH YOURSELF! YOUR ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

Jacklynn was white as a ghost and nearly as cold. Her face was tear streaked and her make up was running.

"I'll get Dumbledore!" Jessica said as the letter continued to emit a blue smoke.

Jessica returned moments later with both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal. The blue smoke had filled the room and Jacklynn was starting to sway as she came in and out of consciousness. With the murmur of a word and the wave of a wand Professor Dumbledore had the room clear in seconds. Professor McGonagal ran over to Jacklynn before she hit the floor and laid her on her bed.

"Jessica, go and get Madame Pomfrey and bring her here as quickly as possible! I'm not sure what that smoke was, but I think Miss. Grey is going to need some help! SERIOUS help!"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N Wow, thats really short, the next chapter will be short too, I need to make these longer, but they will, just be patient. I will get the other chapter posted tonight as well. Review please! I want some input! Pepsi, I will add you in some how! don't worry. I think I have a place for you, just have to work out the finer points! Merlana, thank you for the great help, I'm really glad you are behind me on this, because I don't think I would be writing this story without your amazing help. Ronda, Merci! I will look forward to every review you give me! I think you are pretty cool as well. Dana, Thanx! It's really cool to get a review from you. I really appreciate it! Honestly I do! Thank you again! All of you! Keep up the great reviews!


	6. Smiles and Dreams

I changed the last chapter around a little so that it is longer and flows better. Do you like it better that way? Well review!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I don't have that kind of talent!(that goes for the last chapter too as I forgot the disclaimer!)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Jacklynn opened her eyes to nothing but fuzziness. She knew she was in the hospital wing, but she wasn't sure how long she had been there.

"Miss. Grey? Can you hear me?" She knew that voice! It was soothing, yet she knew that she had to answer, "Hmm" was all she could manage.

"Well then, can you see anything at all?" She shook her head, then nodded. All she could see were shadows.

"Ok, just lay here. Don't move! I'll go get Madame Pomfrey she might be able to clear that up for you." Jacklynn heard him walk away, and after a few moments she heard Madame Pomfrey and her clicky heals. Madame Pomfrey asked a lot of questions before she gave Jacklynn something for her sight.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, you look really good!"

"Don't be sarcastic Harry! Pomfrey gave me that stuff and it made my eyes go all crazy colours so I tried to change them to blue and they went black. I hate it!" Jacklynn said as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Don't cry, at least you are still here! You had me really scared!" Harry took her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Can I ask you two things?" Jacklynn asked in barely a whisper

"Anything in the world." Harry really enjoyed spending time with Jacklynn, especially now after the blue smoke scare.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Just a little over two weeks." Jacklynn sighed and looked eyes with Harry.

"And I was wondering, are we together? Or not?" Harry smiled at Jacklynn. She figured they were, but she wanted to make sure so that she could start figuring out the stuff about John.

"I would say it's already been two weeks!" Jacklynn broke into a huge smile and Harry leaned over and kissed her.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help over hearing what you and that Potter kid were talking about. Umm do you mind me asking what the blue smoke was all about?" Jacklynn opened her eyes to see a skinny blonde haired boy with glasses sitting on the end of her bed.

"Who are you?"

"Answer my question first!" The kid snapped at her.

"It's not important to you! Now WHO ARE YOU?!?"

"My name is Joel. I am in Slytherin house and I was just wondering if the blue smoke was something John did." Jacklynn would have fallen over if she wasn't already laying down.

"How do you know about what John did to me?" Jacklynn's heart was pounding.

"I helped him!" Joel said and he flashed her a sly and creepy smile. He got up, and left. Jacklynn was ready to cry, she wished Harry hadn't left, then maybe this Joel kid wouldn't have said anything. All Jacklynn could think about was that smile he flashed her. She knew it from somewhere, but from where she just couldn't place it!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Wow!" Thought Jacklynn, "He's gorgeous! If only I could get the nerve to talk to him, maybe even get to know him. Oh that would never happen. I will never get a chance with him!" Almost as if he read her mind he came over and introduced himself. "I'm John. John Net. I'm from Slytherin house. May I ask your name?"

"Of course!!" Jacklynn thought "My name is Jacklynn Grey. I'm from Gryffindor house!." Jacklynn's heart was pounding. She could barely hold herself up!

"Hey Jack!" It was Jess and she was running up behind John. "Hello! Umm, Jack, would you like to introduce mw to your friend?"

"Umm, Jessica, this is John. John this is my best friend Jessica Flood. She's also in Gryffindor house."

"Hello Jessica." John reached out and shook her hand. "Yo, Joel, come here for a second!" The boy John was yelling at came bounding over. He was tall, thin, had blonde hair and he wore glasses. "Joel, I would like you to meet Jessica Flood and Jacklynn Grey, of Gryffindor house."

"Hello ladies." Taking a slight glance from John, Joel smoothly asked Jessica to dance and left Jacklynn and John alone to talk.

"Well, would you like to go for a walk outside in the gardens?" John offered his arm and Jacklynn took it. They were at the Yule Ball, but neither one was interested in dancing. When in the gardens John stopped and Jacklynn turned to face him. "I would like to ask you a question Jacklynn Grey."

"Anything in the world." Jacklynn said, looking deep into John's eyes.

"I have noticed you around school a LOT lately and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me, maybe on a couple dates when we go to Hogsmede, or whatever?"

"I'd love to!" Jacklynn had to stand on her tip toes to kiss John, but he relieved her by putting his arms around her and gently lifting her up. When they got back into the hall(after a refreshing "walk" in the gardens) Joel and Jessica came to met them at the door. Joel flashed the pair a sly, creepy smile.............

Jacklynn shot up from her dream, "That's where I know that smile from! I should have known!" Jacklynn laid back down, and began to cry silently. "how could I be so stupid?" She thought to herself as she fell back asleep.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N This is longer than I was planning on, but I figured, enough with short chapters. My chapters will be at least one to two days long, It should work better that way!

I added chapters 5 & 6 together because they were both way too short alone, so thats how that worked out. Thank you Clanky for pointing that out to me!!

Vanilla Smoothie


	7. Change in Scenery

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I don't have that kind of talent

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"I wish Jack could be here!" Jessica, Ron and Harry were all in the Room of Requirement talking about anything. The conversation seemed to keep going back to Jacklynn and how John deserved to get the Kiss.

"Me more than anyone!" Harry had been quite unlike himself since Jacklynn had finally woken up. Harry knew she was going to be ok, but she wasn't allowed out of the hospital wing for fear of what John would do to her!

"I just wish I knew what that stupid smoke was, then I could really start planning retaliation!" Harry was completely red with anger.

"Umm, Harry?"

"What is it Ron?"

"Don't snap my head off, I'm just trying to ask you something!" Ron looked taken aback. Harry had never talked to him like that.

"Sorry"

"Well I was wondering two things really... Did you tell Jack about Jess and me?"

"Yeah, because if I didn't she would have beaten you into pulp!" A look of surprise washed over Ron's face, and then a look of understanding followed as he remembered what Jacklynn had said to him. 

"Oh ok, and I was also curious if you two are a couple or are you two just REALLY good friends?" Harry looked at Ron and started to smile. Harry hadn't told Ron about Jacklynn, he hadn't told Jessica either for that matter. 

"Yeah, Jack asked me the same question a couple days ago. But yes, we are." Harry had a smile on his face from ear to ear. All he could think about was how she looked at him whenever she saw him. 

"Yo, Harry! EARTH TO HARRY!" Jessica was waving her hand in front of Harry's face. "Maybe you should go see her. I mean you haven't gone to see her in a couple days. I bet Jack would be thrilled to see you, considering she has been cooped up in the hospital wing for 3 weeks now!" Harry knew that Jessica and Ron wanted the room to themselves. They always did. 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I might as well. I know when I'm not wanted as a third wheel!" Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face as he took off for the door.

"Well, now that he's gone! What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Jessica was extremely puzzled as to why Ron had dragged her up here again today. 

"Well, umm, this is kind of embarrassing, but I was wondering something, but I thought that you might have some kind of news for me. Umm, you seem to be er... really nervous about being with me lately, umm, well what I am trying to say is...Do you really like me? Or are you just staying with me to keep me happy?" Jessica was puzzled, but she only had one answer for him.

"Ron Weasley, I love you more than earth itself. I would give up my magic if that were the price to have you!" Ron's ears went red as he looked at Jessica.

"Jess...I was hoping you were going to say that! I love you too! And I will do anything to keep you as mine and from harm!" Ron stood up and he took Jessica's hand to pull her up. Jessica took his hand and when she stood her lips met Ron's. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*In the Hospital Wing*

"Hey you sexy thing! You're looking better every time I see you!" Jacklynn was back to her normal look. Although she was now a brunette, not a strawberry blonde. 

"Hey," Jacklynn looked over to see Harry and she smiled. "Come here!" Harry walked over and gave Jacklynn a hug. He didn't want to let go, he didn't want to lose her.

"I missed you!" Harry said and he kissed her. 

"Wow, I guess you did!" Jacklynn said as she stood up to get a sweater. She hadn't worn her school robes in 3 weeks, so she was always cold. (A/N Hogwarts robes are heavy, and warm (apparently) its not that she hasn't been wearing clothes)

"I'm making up for lost time!" Jacklynn walked back over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, it's really boring in here. Wanna get me out for a couple hours?" Jacklynn had a familiar twinkle in her eyes and Harry knew exactly what she meant.

"Well, I guess we could always sneak you to the Room of Requirement."

"No, I want outside, I want to go for a swim!" Harry looked at the want in Jacklynn's eyes but he knew that was a big no-no because Dumbledore told Harry to never take Jack outside the castle walls.

"I can't take you outside to go swimming, but I can take you somewhere else! I'll wait outside; you get changed into your bathing suit and then put your robes on over top. Then I will take you to go swimming!" Harry kissed Jack and then left.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here we are!" Harry said as they entered the Prefects bathroom. Harry knew this place from when he had to listen to the golden egg during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Oh, wow! This tub is huge! You could put 25 people in it and still have a personal bath space for yourself!" Jacklynn was in awe, but she was also a bit scared. What if John knew about this place? Would he show up while she was there? 

"Well, I'll start the water, You just wait until I'm done, then you can get in." Harry said as he walked towards the taps.

"Umm, Harry, are you going to swim with me?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this experience for the world!" Harry looked at Jacklynn and winked. She stuck her tongue out at him, "Hey! None of that now, or I will have to get mad at you!" Jacklynn pretended to look scared. She took off her robes to reveal a denim print bathing suit. The top looked like a tank top, the bottoms were just like a bikini. "Ouch! Now that is called teasing!" Harry turned off the tapes and walked over to Jacklynn. He pulled off his robes and his shirt, he already had swim trunks on he didn't have to go change. "After you gorgeous!" Harry said as he picked Jacklynn up and threw her in the water in the midst of a scream. Jacklynn came to the surface and started to splash Harry. 

"Get in here! I wanna see how well you swim." 

"Fine then!" Harry jumped into the water and pulled on Jacklynn's legs. Jacklynn started to laugh and when Harry came up she chased him down so she could catch her breath. Harry held her up and looked into her eyes. "I'm glad you are back to your old self again!"

"Same here. And I am glad you came to see me. I was going nuts in there waiting for you to come back." Jacklynn looked at Harry. "I have to tell you something. It's kind of important. It happened just after you left a couple days ago."


	8. An Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I don't have that kind of talent

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Jack, don't worry about that right now. I want to have fun. I don't want anything to spoil this. Ok?" The last thing Harry wanted was for Jacklynn to tell him something and spoil the fun they were having.

"No problem, but I will tell you when we get back to the hospital wing. Until then..." Jacklynn smiled and kissed Harry. Harry broke off the kiss and looked at Jacklynn.

"I have a request."

"What is it?" Jacklynn was curious, but intrigued.

"Wanna try that under the water?" Harry smiled at Jacklynn. He knew she was thinking the same thing, but he wasn't sure whether she would do it.

"You read my mind Mr. Potter!"

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a couple hours in the pool Jacklynn and Harry made their way back to the Hospital Wing. 

"Now can I tell you?" Jacklynn had waited patiently and had had a lot of fun, but she needed to tell Harry about Joel.

"Yes, Jack, tell me, I know it's gotta be important because you won't drop it." Harry sat down on Jack's bed and Jack stood in front of him. Jacklynn looked right into his eyes and said, "Just let me speak, don't ask any questions until I'm done, and do not under any circumstances just walk out of here before you talk!"

"Ok" Harry agreed, he knew she was serious, she only did this kind of thing to people she was mad at, or when she just wanted to say something.

"Ok, well after you left a guy named Joel was sitting on my bed and he started asking me about the blue smoke and whether John did it or anything. So I asked him who he was, He told me his name was Joel, and he was in Slytherin house. So I asked him how he knew about the blue smoke and he told me that he had helped John." Jacklynn felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had been going nuts waiting for Harry to visit her again after that night when Joel showed up, but he never had.

"Ok, well you said that really fast, but I understood you. Umm, one question, Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Well I figured that you would come back earlier than now, and I couldn't send you an owl, someone could have read it!"

"Good point! Well I won't do anything right now, but if this Joel kid comes back, just send an owl with the word 'Again' written on it and I will come running. Literally! I have to go now though!" Jacklynn's face fell, she was gonna be all alone again in the empty Hospital Wing. "Don't worry gorgeous, I will come and visit you tomorrow after classes, maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let you have dinner with me. If not, we will go to the Room of Requirement and eat there in secret!" Harry leaned forward and kissed Jacklynn, when he pulled away she was smiling and she had her eyes closed. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he hopped off the bed and walked past Jack.

"Hold on. I know you aren't going to the Common Room. You better not go and do anything to Joel or John, you would be putting me in danger, and then Dumbledore will never let me out of here! EVER!" Harry walked back over to Jacklynn and pulled her into a hug.

"You're right, I'm not going back to the Common Room. on the contrary, I am going to Dumbledore. You can't go see him to tell him about Joel and John, so I am. Don't worry! He will come down here and talk to you. I will just let him know what you told me. You fill in the blanks." Harry kissed Jacklynn again and then he left, but before he left he turned around and said, "Just relax, you just had a swimming lesson, you must be tired!" Jacklynn stuck her tongue out at Harry as he turned and walked out the door.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron, could I talk to you for a minute?" Jessica walked up to Ron in the middle of the crowded common room even though she knew he was going to say something to her, she still needed to talk to him.

"As long as you keep it short Flood. I am kind of busy here!" Ron waved his hand around the circle of people around him. 

"Don't worry, it's just about potions." Ron stood up and walked to the only empty corner in the common room, right by the door.

"Ok, maybe we will have to take this outside, but I can't stand this anymore!" Jessica was almost in tears. Ron looked around and then started talking very quietly.

"What do you mean you can't stand it anymore? Ron had a look of concern on his face, but he also had his back to the common room, so no one could see.

"I can't stand the fact that I can't hold your hand, sit next to you, or even talk to you for that matter, without being made fun of by the guy who says he loves me. I mean, I find it rather degrading the way you are treating me in two different settings!" Jessica had tears running down her face as she got up and walked out the door. Ron went over to the group he was sitting with and told them that Jessica needed help with Potions and the book she needed was in the library. He turned and left them and walked out the door after Jessica.

"Jess!?!?!?!" Ron quietly yelled down the corridor. He figured she was hiding behind something so he waited, and sure enough Jessica came back around a corner and walked toward him. Her face was tear streaked and he knew that he was about to get yelled at.

"Ron! I need you to either stop the show and just let people know how you feel about me, or you will have to loose me because I refuse to sit back and love you but only have the ability to show it when we are in secret or with Jacklynn or Harry. I don't think it is fair for either of us and I think that you need to re-think your priorities!" Jessica looked like she was going to smack him, but Ron knew she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry sweetheart! I know how you feel and I hate having to make fun of you. I love you will all my heart, but I can't seem to find a way to tell everyone." Ron hung his head because he knew Jessica was crying still, and he couldn't look at her and see how badly he was hurting the one he loved.

"Ron, I think we better just stop this until you can tell your so called friends about us! I can't keep going like this! Everyone is horrible to me, and that includes you. the only person who has never made fun of me is Jacklynn, and she was the only one who was willing to stand up for me when she didn't know about us! I'm sorry Ron, but this is the way it has to be, you have to come to your senses and realize I'm not just a play thing! I can't just stand here and take the lashes you are taking at my heart! I'm sorry but that's all I have to say to you!" Jessica walked around Ron and back into the Common Room to a wall of laughter. 

__

How could I be so stupid? Ron thought to himself as he walked back through the portrait _How could I hurt her so much, and why am I such an ass?_ Ron walked right pasted his "friends" and up to his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone right at that moment, if they were curious he would just simply tell them to leave him alone, and to leave Jess alone while they were at it. No one deserved what he was doing to Jess. So why was he doing it?

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Well there you go. It's a bit longer, but not by much. I just kept typing. LOL Review!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you Merlana, I know I would say the same thing too. And I would probably do it in the same way! 

Vanilla Smoothie


	9. Second Thoughts

This isn't actually supposed to be here, but it just kind of happened. Please don't tell me when a chapter is short, I'm not blind, I do know that it is short as I am the one who is writing it! Sorry if this doesn't apply to you, but I don't need to know the obvious! But On a happier note, This story is gonna hope back and forth from happy to sad to depressing, and you can't stop it! Sorry for the inconvenience, now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, I don't have that kind of talent!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Jessica was lying on her bed when she remembered that she had her CD player in her side table. She reached over and opened the drawer, grabbed the CD player and opened it to make sure there was a CD in it. Kelly Clarkson's CD was there and Jess knew exactly what song to put it on. Jessica put on the headphones, pressed play, turned it to number 5, and relaxed as the music flowed through her ears.

~Oooh Oooh, Oooh yeah, mmmm...  
  
Love can be a many splendours thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time  
  
The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name  
  
(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps calling' and I keep on falling'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standing' in the pouring' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two  
  
(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
  
(The trouble with love is)   
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all  
  
(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)~

When the song ended Jessica had tears rolling down her face, she didn't know what to do with Ron, and she hated the fact that she had ended it with him. _Hopefully he will do the right thing, and if he doesn't, I hope I have done the right thing!_ Jessica thought to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 2:30 in the morning when Jessica woke up with a brilliant idea. _All we have to do is talk to Dumbledore and maybe he can put a restraining curse on John and then she can come back!_ Jessica had missed Jacklynn so much, she had no one to talk to, no one to sing lyrics to songs with and no one to discuss homework with. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacklynn was awake at the same time as Jessica, thinking about the exact same thing, except for talking to Dumbledore, as she had already done that. Jacklynn was going to be back in classes starting Monday, she just had to stick the weekend out in the Hospital Wing and then she could go back to her best friend and her boyfriend. 

Jacklynn kept remembering the fun she had had with Harry when he took her to the Prefects bathroom to go swimming. _I can't believe that someone like Harry would enjoy my company, let alone spending time alone with me, I must be pretty lucky to get that kind of attention!_ Jacklynn liked Harry, mainly because they were just like best friends; the only exception was that they had a few extra perks to keep them busy. Jacklynn also liked Harry because he treated her the way she liked to be treated. She didn't have to worry about making him mad, she didn't have to stop everything for him, and she didn't have to worry that if he got mad, he would hurt her. John hadn't been like Harry. On the contrary, he was mean, and he didn't know how to treat a girl. Harry did, and he wasn't afraid to admit it, or show it for that matter! John would always yell at Jacklynn when she didn't want to snog, or when she didn't want to go out with him somewhere. He had only hit her once, and that was over Jacklynn not helping John with his Potions homework. He had thrown a huge book at her and bruised up the side of her face. Harry was the only one who didn't ask her what happened; he just helped her get better. John hadn't hit her after that, but he had tried. Harry caught him one night and had stupefied him. Jacklynn ran over to Harry with tears in her eyes and she stuck by him for a week after that. She hadn't even talked to John. Now that she thought about it even while Harry was with Hermione he was still always there when Jacklynn needed him, from homework to just being a friend. 

Jacklynn was snapped out of her thoughts when the Hospital Wing door opened. There wasn't anyone there, and she knew Madame Pomfrey was sleeping so it wasn't her. All of a sudden she heard a rustle and then she noticed that the person had taken off an invisibility cloak because it was on the floor. Jacklynn blinked and started to shake from nervousness. Jacklynn looked back to the door as a dark figure closed it. The figure turned around and it was John.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I'm so mean! LOL Hey at least it is really long, I hope someone comes to save Jacklynn! Well you will find out Monday, as that is going to be the next night I can get the computer for a couple hours so I can write another chapter! Well Review and have a great Halloween!

Vanilla Smoothie 


	10. Late Night Visits

A/N: Ok I made a mistake in the last chapter with the song. It's not number 5 on the Kelly Clarkson CD, but number 1. 5 is What's Up Lonely. But thats ok, you all know what I am talking about. Anyway thank you for reviewing, and sorry for having a freak out last time, just had a bad day! So on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to him. J.K. Rowling does (lucky woman) and I do not/am not/ and will not take ownership. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

John started to walk closer to Jacklynn's bed. She could see a smile on his face that was both loving and full of hatred.

"Well, aren't we looking beautiful at..."He looked at his watch to check the time, "Three thirty in the morning!?" Jacklynn was shaking with fear as John kept walking towards her. "I wonder why they put you in the bed that is so far away from the door?" John looked as if he was puzzled by the thought, then he looked quite happy, "I bet it is to keep me from getting to you! Thing is, I have been studying for a while, and I know exactly when Madame Pomfrey has her last cup of tea, and lets just say that she won't hear any of your possible screams!" John was now at the end of Jacklynn's bed, and he was starting to lose the loving look to his smile.

"But people will hear me if I scream throughout the whole school. Sound travels really well through a STONE castle!" Jacklynn said although she knew that John wouldn't be so stupid as to forget this small detail. John would have remembered when they were caught play fighting in the West Tower by Professor Snape. He wasn't too happy to find them as he knew what John had done to her the last time they were shadow boxing like that. 

"Already knew that my love. You do know that I paid attention in class before I started to notice you right?" John was starting to lose his smile all together as he noticed Jacklynn was shaking so much that her teeth were chattering. She was curled up, at the head of her bed, in a little ball. "I have a silencing charm on the entire hospital wing. Not only can no one hear you, but also no one would be able to get in here even if they wanted to!" John noticed the look of utter terror in Jacklynn's eyes and continued, "Sucks when you get to know a very talented person and then you go and PISS THEM OFF TO NO END!" John was starting to shake with anger as he tried not to do anything he would regret later. He still deeply loved Jacklynn. His heart had never found anyone to replace her. She had broken his heart and yet the sight of her was the only thing that was keeping him alive. The only thing he couldn't stand about her was that Potter kid. He was getting in his way.

All John wanted to do at this late night meeting was to talk to Jacklynn about her current decision and how he could make her happier than ever. John knew that if Jacklynn took too much more of his attention, that Voldemort would have her killed, and that was the last thing he wanted for his only love.

"Why are you here?" Jacklynn asked through silent tears.

"I want...no NEED to talk to you!" All John wanted to do was hold her one last time.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't talk to me, I don't need your crap right now!" Jacklynn said assertively.

"Do NOT make me silence you, as I need you to answer me properly!" John would never silence her, he just couldn't. The sound of her voice was enough to make him weak in the knees. 

"Well, as long as you stay right there, and you toss me your wand, then you can stay. But only for half an hour, not a second more! Understand?" John nodded his head and Jacklynn looked at him in disbelief, _He's not even gonna fight back? Maybe I'm in deeper than I thought!_

"May I at least have a chair or something?" John asked as he tossed his wand over to Jacklynn who put it in her bedside table drawer and pulled out her own.

"Accio chair." Jacklynn said as a chair came over rattling and banging off the floor. The chair stopped right beside the bed and Jacklynn got up and pushed the chair to John.

"Ouch, can't even sit on the chair beside your bed!?

"No, because I don't want you to touch me, and if you are too close you might be tempted!" Jacklynn wasn't about to let John come near enough to hit her; she had certainly had enough of that. 

"Sorry missy, but I need your full attention, and if that includes giving you spells to keep you awake, so is it!" John was determined to stop Harry and Jacklynn from pursuing their relationship any farther than it had already gone. He had been there in the Prefects bathroom that day! He knew how they felt about each other, and it was all he could do to keep his mouth shut about it.

"Fine, how am I gonna stop you? You don't even need a wand to do most of your magic!" At this John smiled, _So...she does remember some of the things I told her! Maybe this won't be so hard after all!_

"Well here we go. I still love you!" Jacklynn looked at John trying to look surprised. She really wasn't, she knew just by the way he threatened her that he still had it for her. 

"Oh, so you show your love by trying to kill me with blue smoke? Yeah I'll believe that in a million years!" Jacklynn was about to jump off the bed so she could yell at him better, but she decided against it.

"Actually I was hoping Harry was in the room with you, because it would have worked better with him there. Especially if you two were alone. Then Harry would be dead, but you would only be in a coma for a week. Don't ask me how it works, Joel did the potion out of some Chinese spell book. I had nothing to do with it really; all I did was the letter. I hope you understood what I said."

"Understood you? I think the whole school understood you! That was the loudest howler I have ever heard!"

"HOWLER!?!?!?!?!?!?! I didn't send you a howler!" John had a look of terror on his face, as he now knew why Jacklynn wasn't allowed out of the hospital wing. "I'M GONNA KILL JOEL FOR THIS!" John stormed over to Jacklynn's bedside table, ripped open the drawer and grabbed his wand. He muttered a few words and then started to leave. He stopped, turned back to Jacklynn who had just let out a sigh of relief, walked back to her and said, "One for good luck!" He grabbed her chin in a tight grip and kissed her so hard that she felt her teeth start to move. "Hmmm, still as soft as before!" He licked his lips and ran out of the hospital wing. Jacklynn spent the next hour in the bathroom retching dry heaves and crying a steady flow of tears. She needed Harry, and now!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a light knock on the bathroom door and when it opened Jessica was there. Jacklynn was lying on the floor, half-asleep; half awake, and altogether upset.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?!?!" Jessica helped Jacklynn up, and to her bed. Jacklynn started to cry again and she started to gag. "Oh no! John was here last night wasn't he?" Jessica could pretty much read Jacklynn's mind. Jacklynn started telling Jessica what had happened. And by the time she was done Jessica had broken down and was in tears herself.

"Jess, why are you crying? It's not that big of a deal?" Jacklynn was completely puzzled.

"I'm so lonely without Ron, and I just can't believe I said all that stuff to him. And Jack...I want my honey back!" Jessica started to cry her eyes out. Jacklynn was completely oblivious of what had happened.

"When did this happen?" Jacklynn knew it had to have been fairly recent.

"A week ago." Jessica sniffed

"WHAT?? Jacklynn was completely shocked. "Why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Jacklynn was up and getting dressed hurriedly. "My goodness! You could have been back with him by now if you had come and talked to me. You love him you prat! Why would you let it go for this long?" Jacklynn ran over, grabbed the sleeve of Jessica's robes and pulled her out of the Hospital Wing.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Alrighty. Took me so long to write this chapter, stupid school, stupid work! Meh, at least it is done right? I'll have the next one up eventually. Maybe Wednesday night, depends on how much hw I have! Well have fun, and review!

Vanilla Smoothie


	11. R&R

Well, this chapter will probably make some people feel bad for Jacklynn, but thats all I'm saying about it, you have to read for yourself in order to find out! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to him. J.K. Rowling does (lucky woman) and I do not/am not/ and will not take ownership. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"I'll meet you in the R&R when I'm done talking to Ron. Don't worry, Everything will turn out fine." Jacklynn walked up to the portrait and muttered, "Mousetrap." And walked into the Gryffindor common room. She walked over to Ron and whispered in his ear, "Hey, I need to talk to you! It's really important!" Ron looked questioningly at Jacklynn, but he followed her back out of the common room anyway. 

"Ok, I need to know why you haven't talked to Jess in the last week." Ron looked amazed that it took Jessica a week to tell Jacklynn about their little tiff, but he realized she was probably waiting to see if he would do anything about them first.

"Well, she told me not to come back to her until I told my friends about us, and I have yet to do that. I can't get up the nerve to tell everyone and then get laughed at. I just can't do it Jack. Do you have any advice for me?" Jacklynn already knew what she was going to do, as she couldn't stand there and let her best friend have her heart ripped into a million pieces by this one guy. Jacklynn turned to the portrait and walked into the common room, Ron hot on her heels.

"Excuse me everyone!" Jacklynn wasn't nervous at all, but she was curious for the reaction she would get from Ron. "As you all probably know, Ron Weasley and Jessica Flood have been in the book of hatred for a couple months now." Jacklynn looked at Ron, who looked so mad that he could barely stay standing. Ron couldn't leave though; all eyes were on him and Jacklynn. "Well I would like to let you all know that Ron was just keeping this image going, because of you guys;" Jacklynn pointed at the group of guys sitting right near the fire. " Ron hasn't been able to let his true feelings for Jess show through. Ron and Jessica have been dating for about two months now. None of you knew it because Ron didn't want you guys to laugh at him. Now I would like to know. Do you people really care who Ron goes out with?" Jacklynn asked the entire common room, but the question was directed to Ron's 'friends'. There was a collective "No" and Jacklynn looked pleased with herself. "Thank you for your time!" And she walked back out of the common room. 

Ron burst out after her, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You said you couldn't get the nerve to tell your friends, because they would laugh at you. So I told them, and they didn't laugh, they don't really care; they all have their own problems. Maybe you should go and talk to your friends, and see what they really think." Jacklynn walked off towards the room of requirement and left Ron staring at her and silently thanking her. Ron turned back to the common room to face his friends.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*At the same time in the room of requirement*

The door opened and the scenery changed from a practise room, to a sitting room with lots of books. Harry looked over at the door to see who had changed his area. "Oh hey Jess. You don't look to happy, what's wrong?" Jessica looked up to Harry.

"Nothing really. Jack went to talk to Ron for me, she said she would meet me here." Jessica sat down on one of the couches and tried to relax.

"Wow, sorry to hear that, but Jacklynn will do her job, she usually does." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Harry, would you mind if we just talked? I mean, not about this per say, but about anything in the world? Something to keep my mind busy?" Harry pushed a chair in front of Jess and sat down so they could talk face to face.

"We can talk about anything." Harry had already drawn a blank, but Jessica had the gift of gab, and he knew that she would get the ball rolling.

"I heard there is going to be a big Quiddich match this summer. I also hear that you are in the running for seeker on one of the teams." Harry instantly started to smile. He was so proud to be one of the top people to try out for seeker.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised I got in, the seekers are really good, and some are even better than my Dad was." Harry and Jessica talked for a couple more minutes, and then it turned to more in dept conversations including sex, teen pregnancy, and death. Jessica looked at Harry and for some reason she found him irresistible. Harry had the same feeling. They realized they had so much in common, and they could talk about anything and never get bored. Harry and Jessica were both leaned forward, so Harry slid forward on his chair and kissed Jessica lightly on the lips. Jessica seemed surprised but she didn't mind. She slid closer to Harry and they kissed again. Every kiss was more passionate than the one before. Harry stood up, pulling Jessica with him. Still kissing, and not noticing the decoration change, Harry started to help Jessica remove her robes. Jessica was trying to do the same thing, but then she realized what she was doing, and who she was with and tried to stop this thing in its tracks.

"Mm, Harry, we have to...." Jessica was just about pull away when she heard it.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God?" Jacklynn was standing at the door staring at Jessica and Harry. Jessica noticed the difference of scenery, it was Jacklynn's bedroom, and Jessica was partially sitting on Jacklynn's computer desk, but she was leaning into Harry more than anything. 

"Jack, I swear, this isn't what you think! It was just..."

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this Harry Potter! I can't believe you did this! And Jessica, I thought you were my best friend! Well I guess if this is what best friends do...than you are better than any other." Harry let go of Jessica and started to walk towards Jack. "DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME!" Jacklynn screamed through a torrent of anger and tears, " So I guess this is what happens when I am cooped up out of everyone's way! My best friend and my boyfriend start to screw each other? Jess; don't look at me like I don't know what was going to happen. Considering your ROBES ARE HALF OFF!" Jacklynn stepped back towards the door. "I can't believe you two. Don't ever think I will be there for you. And Jess, just be lucky that I don't go tell Ron, who just confessed to the entire common room, what you and Potter were up here doing!" Jacklynn stepped out of the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"Harry." Jessica squeaked through tears, "I think we are in big trouble!" Harry just looked over at Jessica and then looked at the floor. He had never cheated on any of his girlfriends, and he would never have thought about cheating on Jacklynn, but it just happened, there was nothing he could do, he was just not thinking straight.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ok, now that was different, I've already got plans for the next two or three chapters, so they will go up fast. Hope you like it so far, I tried to put lots of action in this, but I didn't make it go too far. 


	12. Revenge

After countless attempts at talking to Jacklynn, Harry started to lose hope of ever getting her back. It had been 3 weeks since Jacklynn had walked in on Harry and Jessica. But what Harry and Jessica didn't know, it had only been a couple nights since Jacklynn's last date with Jessica's cousin, Oliver Wood. Oliver was adopted, and extremely hot. Jacklynn had liked him ever since Jessica had introduced them last summer.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver and Jacklynn went out for dinner, in Hogsmede after Jacklynn snuck through the passageway with an invisibility cloak, and then they went to Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer. After all this they decided to go find somewhere so that they could talk, after looking for somewhere they went back to Three Broomsticks and got a room. Jacklynn wasn't thinking about Harry or Jessica at all that night. All she could think about was how fun kissing Oliver was going to be.

"Ok, now I need to take your coat, I need to be a gentleman you know." Oliver said to Jacklynn with sarcasm dripping from his words. Jacklynn laughed and handed Oliver her black leather floor length coat.

"A gentleman wouldn't only take a ladies coat, he would also...."

"Take off the rest of her clothes!?" Oliver smiled at Jacklynn who giggled at what he said. Jacklynn walked over to Oliver and draped her arms around his neck; she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for saying that. It's not quite what I was going to say, but it worked!" Oliver looked into Jacklynn's now emerald green eyes and smiled slightly. Her nose and cheeks were still somewhat cold outside from the late October air. He kissed her nose, it was still cold, but it was an interesting feeling on his warm lips. He then kissed her forehead and then her nose again. Just as he went to kiss her lips, he turned away. Jacklynn looked disappointed, "Umm, is there a problem?" Jacklynn asked sweetly.

"No, just seeing what your reaction is to teasing." Oliver looked at Jacklynn and sat in a brown corduroy chair. Jacklynn walked over and stood in front of him. She was wearing tan leather boots that went half way up her shin, a tan skirt and a bright blue tank top with some kind of writing across the chest. Oliver wasn't paying attention to what was on the shirt, but under it was what caught his eye. 

"Well, a gentleman doesn't stare at a ladies chest! She stares into her eyes." Jacklynn said as she sat on the end of the bed, opposite Oliver. 

"Your eyes look better blue; just to let you know that's why I am looking at your shirt. Looks good on you." Jacklynn changed her eyes back to blue and Oliver smiled. Jacklynn stood up and so did Oliver. He knew what she wanted, and he knew he wanted the same, but he wanted to tease her a little, and make sure that this is what she wanted. He knew that she dressed like this to be more pleasing for him, but even with her school robes on he found her incredible. 

"Jack."

"Yes, Oliver?" Jacklynn said as she started to walk closer to him

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I know I do, but it's all up to you." Jacklynn nodded her head and looked into his eyes.

"Oliver, just a hint, if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have suggested to find a place to 'talk'." Jacklynn was a few steps away from him and her reached out, grabbed her by the loop on her skirt, and pulled her right to him. He kissed her deeply. At first he thought he had done something wrong because Jacklynn didn't return the kiss, she simply stood there, but then she got into it. She was shocked at how forward he was. She returned the kiss again and again. She didn't want this moment to end. Somehow Jacklynn's hands found the base of Oliver's shirt and managed to get it off. Oliver was built, and built well, she didn't need to open her eyes to see his body, her hands did that for her.

Oliver broke the kiss. He lightly kissed her again to stop her protest. He lightly pushed Jacklynn back so she would sit on the bed. He knelt down and began to unzip Jacklynn's boots. Once he got them off her threw them off to the side and then came back up to Jacklynn's face and kissed her again. Jacklynn broke the kiss and removed her shirt. She was sick of his teasing, she knew what she wanted, and she wanted it now! There was no waiting, it was a now or never situation. 

"Jack, don't rush, never rush this kind of thing, it's too good to rush." Oliver's lips covered Jacklynn's, as she was about to talk. He gently began to lay her down as she got even more frantic.

(A/N ~ Now it's time to use your imagination, I'm not adding in THAT many details!)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jacklynn had never regretted that night; she felt she needed it. She also knew that what had happened that night was not only for her own personal pleasure, but it was to somehow get back at Harry and Jessica for what they had done to her.

Jacklynn saw Harry every time he stared at her, and she knew that he was very upset for what he had done, but that was no consolation. Harry and Jessica had been caught mid moment and Jacklynn couldn't figure out why they had done it. Jacklynn had been nothing but nice to them, especially Harry. Jessica didn't seem to deserve the one-woman show Jacklynn had put on to keep her and Ron together. Jacklynn was doing good deeds for many people, and yet she was still getting bad deeds back. It wasn't enough that John sent her at least 6 owls a day, and he visited her at least 3 times a week. John was beginning to clue in as to why Jacklynn was never around Harry anymore, and he was trying to reap the benefits by trying to get her back, and he was trying to figure out a way to hurt Harry for what he had done to his one and only love.

__

"I promise you Pokey, Harry will wish he never messed with your emotions!"

"John, please, it's not that big of a deal, and please, could you not be so close, I don't love you anymore."

John tried to get Jacklynn in bed three times since all this with Harry, but Jacklynn had a knack for never drinking or eating anything John brought her, and she always took his wand away from him and took her own in hand whenever he came near her. She wasn't going to take any chances; she wasn't going to let him defile her again.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Cliff hanger! HAHAHA, sucks to be readers right about now don't it? Actually no it doesn't. This isn't all that much of a cliff hanger. It's more of an explanation. Anyway review and tell me what you think.

Vanilla Smoothie


	13. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do not/can not/will not take credit for it.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"STUPEFY!" Jacklynn was frozen in mid step while walking back to the common room. Jacklynn had been released from the Hospital Wing after Dumbledore caught her wandering around during classes. Jessica walked over to Jacklynn and looked into her eyes, "I hate to do this to you, but there is no other way of getting you into the same room with me. I need to talk to you. And if not now, then never." Jessica made Jacklynn weightless and carried her to the Room of Requirement.

Harry was already there waiting for Jessica to walk in with Jacklynn. He wasn't ready for Jessica to be carrying Jacklynn under her arm. 

"Harry, it was either like this or I would still be dragging her up the stairs on the first floor." Jessica said as she laid Jacklynn on a wooden table and wrapped rope around her so that she wouldn't be able to move. 

"I just think this is a little harsh." Harry said with concern in his voice as Jessica released Jacklynn from the spell.

"OH MY GOD! Where am I?" Jacklynn started to scream.

"Jack, you are in the Room of Requirement and..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence because Jessica interrupted him.

"And we need to speak to you about what happened." Jessica was getting right to the point and all she wanted was to voice her opinion.

"Well, Here's something for you to chew on, my name is Jacklynn, and if you don't get me off this table I will start to scream, John knows where this room is, and he can hear me scream from the dungeons." Harry and Jessica looked at each other and agreed without words that the last thing they needed was for John to come bursting in here with a fleet of Deatheaters. Jessica made the ropes vanish and Jacklynn sat up on the table. She looked at Jessica and instantly knew that she missed her as a friend. Jacklynn then looked at Harry and realized how much she missed the feel of his hand in hers, missed the way he touched her in that way to get her attention. She especially missed the way he kissed her. Not even Oliver filled that void.

"Jacklynn, I'm sorry that you had to see what you saw, but I was trying to stop it when you walked in. I knew it was wrong, I love Ron. Everything happened that day because we were both upset and we started talking and it just happened. It wasn't planned and we weren't doing anything with the intension of hurting you. Honestly Jacklynn, we love you, and we both miss you. I miss talking to you. I have no one to help me through my problems, I have no one to give me advice and I have no one to help me with shopping. I miss you girl. Can you ever understand that?" Jessica had a tear rolling down her cheek. She was sincere, and all she wanted was her best friend back.

"Jessica, do you know how much it hurt to see you and Harry that day? I ripped my heart out of my chest. I don't think I've felt that bad at any point in my life. Even during the whole John thing, this was still worse than anything I've ever experienced in my life. Don't expect me to be right there for you, but I guess we can start off slow, but for now, I think we should still keep in easy, I'm not sure I'm over it quite yet." Jacklynn slid off the table and just stood there with a slight smile on her face, she may be able to forgive in time, but she would never forget what happened.

"Umm, can I speak now?" Harry asked quietly, he wasn't sure things would go as well for him as it did for Jessica, he wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't planning on skipping class to do this today. Jacklynn nodded her head, all she wanted to hear from Harry is the same story as Jessica's and she wanted them to match. Jacklynn needed to know that Harry still loved her and that he was sorry. That's all it was going to take, but she was still going to take a couple days to completely forgive him.

"Well, I have to start by saying that I still love you. Very much, and that I can't believe I was stupid enough to let a small moment catch me and pull me in. I have to say that Jessica was the one to break things, and that I was just extremely upset that I couldn't see you as much as I wanted to. Jessica was there for me and we just got caught up in the moment. It just happened. I don't know why, but it hasn't happened since, and I don't think I'd ever want that kind of thing with anyone but you Jacklynn. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Harry was shaking with nerves because he wasn't sure how Jacklynn was going to react to his story. To Harry's' surprise Jacklynn slowly walked over to Harry and stopped about a foot in front of him.

"Harry, I still love you as well. And I am glad to hear that your story matches that of Jessica's. I can't stand to think that you and Jess were together. But now I know that you weren't. And my heart is now relaxed. You guys really hurt me, I'll forgive you, but I will never forget what happened. I have to say if it happens again and I find out, there won't be any hope. Sorry but that's just the way it's got to be." Jessica let out a sigh of relief and gave Jacklynn the biggest bear hug that anyone could receive. Jessica looked at Jacklynn and said, "I think I will leave you two alone, you need some alone time." Jessica hugged Jacklynn again and took off to class. Jacklynn turned back to Harry and was about to say something when he reached out pulled her into a hug and then kissed her. Jacklynn broke the kiss with surprise on her face.

"Harry, don't be so hasty, you can't rush things like this, it's too good to rush." Jacklynn kissed Harry again. 

"I'm sorry, I really am." Harry said quietly.

"Well, I have a suggestion." Jacklynn had an amazing idea for Harry to say sorry and mean it. "How about we go to the prefect's pool and umm, swim." Jacklynn had a twinkle in her eye, so did Harry. 

"Meet me there in 15 minutes." Harry said hastily. He kissed her once on the cheek and took off for the common room to get changed. Jacklynn smiled as she walked contently out of the room, she already had her swimsuit on.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Yep, not sure if this chapter is good, but I was told it was needed. Anyway review. If you don't like the story, tell me a way to improve it. Please don't be rude and try and step on my ambition, writing is my way out and my way to express myself, sorry if you don't like it! Sorry if this chapter is short, just not feeling good right now. I have bronchitis and I am on antibiotics that make me feel all weird. Well review and tell me how to improve my story.

Vanilla Smoothie


	14. Confessions

Hey Everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. I have to thank everyone who is sending reviews especially Merlana, Dirty Joke (HAPPY 16!), and Clanky! I appreciate it. I would also like to say that despite my recent flames from a certain person named Holly, and although I deleted them, I would like to thank her, it's people like you who bring to light the fact that I needed to voice my opinion better, and well, thank you, I sure do appreciate it. I am no longer shy when it comes to speaking my mind. O-S-Honey, LIFESAVER! LOL thank you so much for saying what you did, I am forever grateful. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters, just the plot and my made up characters, and I do not/will not/can not take responsibility!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Jacklynn met Harry at the pool, but it only took Harry 5 minutes to get there. 

"So, umm, how long do we have before the other prefects come in here?" Jacklynn asked as Harry walked through the door. Jacklynn was sitting on the side of the pool with her bathing suit on; she was patiently waiting for Harry. Harry didn't realize how much he missed Jacklynn until this very moment. Harry whistled at the sight of her as she stood up. 

"Well, It's 2:30 now and classes end at 4. So, yeah we have time for just about anything." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Jacklynn, who was at the other end of the room. "Accio Sexy." Harry stated, but nothing happened. "Didn't think it would work, but it was worth a try. Accio Jacklynn!" At this Jacklynn glided gently across the floor right to Harry. "I've wanted to do that for so long!"

"I've wanted you!" Jacklynn whispered just before Harry covered her lips with his, in a kiss that sent shivers down her spine. Harry broke the kiss and let go of Jacklynn. He took off his shirt and jumped in the water. When Harry came to the surface he turned around to see Jacklynn giggling at something. Harry looked down and noticed he lost his swim shorts when he was swimming back to the surface. Harry went red and started to swim for them.

"No, leave them!" Jacklynn said, and Harry stopped. "Just makes things easier!" Jacklynn said as she started to walk down the steps submerging herself in the water. Harry swam to get his swim shorts anyway; he didn't want this to go any faster than it should.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Jacklynn,

You have finally made me mad. I was hoping that we could be one again, and I was hoping that maybe you would return my feelings of complete and utter love that I have for you. I would have hoped you were going to be more careful about how you interact with a certain Harry Potter. But you weren't and I am offended by how you acted with him today in the prefects' bathroom. That was not something I was interested in seeing, maybe I should put an end to this indefinitely. Your friendship with Jessica as well should be brought to a halt ASAP! I have my ways of stopping these things, I did it once, and I can do it again! Don't underestimate me Miss. Grey! You know how I hate that! Well, hope you enjoy your school year!

Yours Truly;

John

John licked the envelope to close it and attached it to Harry's owl. He sent it to Jacklynn and waited patiently for Professor Snape to call him to his office.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tap, tap, tap. 

"Grrrrr, why do we ALWAYS get interrupted?" Ron growled as he went to the window to let Hedwig in.

"Ron, we weren't all that far, I mean, we were only on the second question!" Jessica said quietly as she fixed her hair.

"I know, but it's always something to do with Jack or Harry, I mean could it not be for something really important?" Ron went back to sitting beside Jessica and picked up his quill and parchment off the floor.

Hedwig landed beside Jessica and set the letter on her lap. 

"It's addressed to Jacklynn." Jessica said as she set it to the side.

"See it's always about one of those two." Ron said as he watched Hedwig fly off to Harry's bed. "Honestly, I can't believe how many people are talking about them. Have you heard the rumours about what they are doing in the Prefects bathroom? That's just disgusting!" Jessica reached up and put her hand against Ron's cheek.

"Look, if you don't want to hear about them, don't listen. Besides, why is it so gross?" Jessica leaned in and kissed Ron lightly and then pulled away as his ears started to go red.

"Well it's just that I don't want to hear about what my best friends are doing to each other. I mean I'd rather hear that they never touch each other and that they are on the brink of breaking up, than hearing about their sex life all the time!" Jessica started to giggle. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, but I just think differently about it than you do I guess." Jessica was starting to feel a talk coming on, one thing she wasn't the best at, especially concerning the topic involving sex.

"Ever done it?" Ron was trying to make a point, not to make Jessica feel weird.

"Well, umm, er, well, no, but that doesn't mean..." Jessica was losing to her nerves with this battle. Ron put a finger on her lips to stop her rambling, he was smiling at her, but he wasn't going to push anything on her. 

"One, don't worry, I understand. Two, until you know what really happens, don't say it's sweet, because you really don't want to know about what your friends are doing behind closed doors. And three, I won't push anything on you, so you can take me as quickly or as slowly as you want, I'm ready for anything basically." Jessica was already confused, but she felt better to know that Ron wasn't expecting anything from her. 

"Ron, you know I love you right?"

"Of course I do, you've told me before." Ron was about to kiss her, when she started to say something.

"Well, I've never felt like this before, and well, I umm, think that maybe, when the time is right, maybe we could...you know..." Ron was completely stunned by this, he wasn't expecting Jessica to say that to him. She seemed like the girl who was waiting until she got married before she had sex, but obviously Jessica trusted Ron.

"Whatever you want sweetheart! It's totally up to you! I don't want you to feel obligated just because Harry and Jacklynn are doing it." Jessica kissed Ron just to shut him up, she was done with that talk, now Ron knew how she really felt, and now maybe she could have what she wanted. Something she wanted more than anything in the world. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Jessica found herself sleeping in Ron's bed, but Ron wasn't there. Jessica sat up and peeled Jacklynn's letter off her back, she was still fully dressed and her glasses were still on, but where was Ron? Jessica pulled back the curtain on Ron's bed and saw him curled up on the floor with a pillow and a small blanket. He was shivering from the open window at his head, but he was still fast asleep. Jessica got up and knelt in front of him. She reached over him and grabbed the comforter off his bed, she covered him and he stopped shivering. 

Ron opened his eyes to see Jessica kneeling in front of him with a look of pure love on her face. He reached up to her and grabbed the back of her head, pulled her close to him and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She returned the kiss over and over; she never wanted to stop. Ron sat up completely and hugged Jessica with himself and the burgundy comforter. The comforter covered both of them and Jessica broke the kiss so that she could cover her and Ron's heads with the blanket. 

Harry walked into the room, quietly as not to wake anyone up, and noticed ht mound of blanket slowly moving on the floor beside Ron's bed. Harry knew exactly who it was and decided that a change of clothes was not all that important. Harry turned to leave when he saw Jacklynn's letter on Ron's bed _wonder how THAT got there!_ Harry walked over quietly and grabbed it. He then tiptoed out of the room as he heard quiet moans coming from the blanket. Harry shut the door and tried to get the sound out of his head. He ran downstairs to find Jacklynn walking up the stairs, obviously going to see Ron and Jessica. 

"Hey sexy! I wouldn't go up there for about an hour!" Harry warned Jacklynn.

"Why not?" Jacklynn asked after she gave Harry a quick good morning kiss.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, Ron and Jess are doing what we did yesterday afternoon, only they are under a blanket, not water." Harry looked at Jacklynn as she started to smile.

"That's cute, gross, but cute." Jacklynn kissed Harry again turned to walk back down the stairs when she spun back around and said, "Sounds like it would be kind of fun!" She winked at Harry turned and skipped down the stairs. Harry just smiled and shook his head and then remembered the letter in his hand.

"Yo, Jack, come back for a sec, got something for you!" Harry ran down the stairs to an empty common room. The portrait hole was closing as he stepped into the common room. He ran to the door and out, only to find John taking off his invisibility cloak.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I'm really bad! Cliffhangers on almost all of the chapters! Oh well, keeps me writing. Anyway tell me what you think about Ron and Jessica!?!?!?!?!!?!? I really want to know what ya'll think about that. Anyway, have fun!

Vanilla Smoothie


	15. A New BeginningFor Some, A RealizationFo...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or related characters, just the plot and my made up characters, and I do not/will not/can not take responsibility!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Harry looked past John for a second to see Jacklynn happily walking down the corridor, she obviously didn't know that John was in the common room. 

"Hello Harry" John said through clenched teeth, "didn't see you there. Sorry if I gave you a start, I've never been able to get this thing off really fast." John motioned to his invisibility cloak. Harry thought it looked strangely familiar. Then he remembered that about a week after Jacklynn and him had broken up, his cloak had gone missing. Only Jacklynn knew where is was other than Harry, and Harry hadn't used it for a while. 

"It's nice. Where did you get it?" Harry was only curious as to where he had gotten it. Harry trusted Jacklynn, but then again, she could do some strange things when she is mad at people.

"Gift, not sure who from, but I seem to like it. It came with a card, but all it said was, _I got it from a friend, and I don't have use for it!_ I don't ask questions when gifts are given to me." John just looked at Harry with total disgust on his face. "Sorry to cut it short, but I have to go. People to see, girls to check out!" John turned and left Harry standing there dumbfounded. Harry knew where he was going to go. John was going to follow Jacklynn, and that had Harry very nervous. Harry pulled out his wand and mumbled, "Vuelva a su dueño original." The next time John put down his cloak, it would return to it's original owner. Possibly Harry.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Back in the Boys' Dormitory*

"I love you so much, Jessica!" Ron said as he laid on his back beside her. 

"I love you too." Jessica said breathlessly. "Thank goodness it's the weekend!"

"Why do you say that?" Ron said propping himself upon his elbow.

"Well, it's about 1:30 in the afternoon." Jessica said as she started to giggle at the face that Ron was making.

"Well, I guess we need to go to the kitchens so we can go refuel our energy." Ron said quietly as his ears started to go red.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed and then fix myself up, and then we can go wherever." Jessica stood up and Ron just stared at her. She was more beautiful then he had ever thought possible. "Don't stare please, you'll make me nervous." Ron just smiled and he got up and got dressed. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JACKLYNN!"

"What?" Jacklynn said startled out of a deep, but not so restful sleep.

"You need to get up now! I really need to talk to you. And I don't think you are going to be very happy with Ron and Jessica after this!" 

"What are you talking about, and who is talking to me?" Jacklynn had yet to pull back her curtains, but it wouldn't have helped because she had to put her contacts in before she could see anyway. 

"It's Neville, and..."

"Neville? Why are you in my room? Beside my bed? And why did you say I won't be happy with Ron and Jess?" Jacklynn had pulled back her curtains and stumbled out of bed. Neville's jaw dropped at what Jacklynn was wearing. Silk Eeyore pyjama pants and a sports bra, blue, to match Eeyore. 

"Well, I just walked into my room and I noticed a blanket wrapped in a ball on Ron's bed, so I decided I would be nice and I would lay it straight on the bed. And when I went to unravel it... I found... Guess what I found... I found a co.." Neville was stopped short by Jacklynn.

"A condom?" Jacklynn knew what he was talking about and to be honest she couldn't care less, at least they thought to use protection. Jacklynn and Harry had to resort to a spell just to make sure, as they didn't have anything with them the first time.

"How did you know?" Neville looked totally shocked at Jacklynn, and he was still getting over Jacklynn's sleeping attire.

"Because Harry told me when he kind of walked in on them. They don't know we know yet. Jess has yet to tell me." Neville looked disgusted. _How could Jessica do that? I thought she was a smart girl who wanted a life? And why isn't Jacklynn all mad at her? OH MY GOD. Jacklynn has done it too! So the rumours are TRUE!_ Neville just looked at Jacklynn one last time and took off out the door. He needed to go somewhere, with those who didn't brake any rules.

Jacklynn finished putting in her contacts and then realized she didn't put on a robe before strutting around Neville in a bra and pants. The problem was, Neville probably liked it, and that grossed her out. _Gotta find Jessica_ Jacklynn thought as she noticed Jessica's bed was empty, again, for the third night in a row. Jacklynn was waiting for Jessica so that she could read her letter. Jacklynn didn't read owls unless she knew who it was from, and this one she wasn't 100% but she had an idea on who it was from, and she wasn't taking any chances this time.

*Down in the Common Room*

"Why did you just come running from the Girls' Dorms, Neville?" Harry asked as Neville nearly fell down the last 7 steps.

"Maybe you should go see what your sluty girlfriend is wearing! She's barely got anything on! And she doesn't care that Jessica and Ron had sex in broad daylight!" Neville said in an extremely rude tone.

"Call my girlfriend a slut again, and you will never be able to speak again!" Harry spat in Neville's face as he walked to the steps and ran up them two at a time. He burst through the door to see Jacklynn still in her pyjama's. "So, is this what Neville saw you in?" Harry looked at Jacklynn, his eyes getting wider,

"Yeah, but I didn't clue in until after he left, because I put my eyes in." Harry seemed to relax at this, he just smiled.

"Come here, I'd like a good morning kiss thank you!" Harry walked over and kissed Jacklynn with every ounce of love he had in his body. "Whoa buddy." Jacklynn said as Harry broke the kiss. "Save some for later." Harry smiled and kissed her again. "I said later Harry."

"That was later!" Harry said with a sly look on his face. 

"Well, I'll be down in 10 minutes, I want to get dressed. I didn't enjoy my show for Neville this morning."

"I enjoy it though!" Harry said, sniffling as if he was about to loose his favourite toy.

"Well then, tell me what you wanna see me in, and I will wear that today. And don't say nothing, that will be for later!" Jacklynn said as she walked over to her dresser waiting for instructions from Harry.

"Wear something that you wanna wear. Everything looks good on you!" Harry said this and walked out of the room, he nearly walked into the wall, because he was too occupied with Jacklynn as she started taking off her bra. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 minutes later Jacklynn walked downstairs with long acorn brown hair, dark purple halter top and a pair of jeans with about a thousand pockets on it. Harry didn't see Jacklynn until Ron kicked him and motioned for him to look behind him. Jacklynn was standing there talking to a few friends when she caught Harry staring at her.

"Excuse me ladies, got a man over there trying to catch flies!" Jacklynn walked over to Harry and sat beside him.

"Well, I'm hungry. I want food." Jessica said as her stomach growled at everyone

"I bet, you've been busy!" Harry said as he stood up, He turned around to help Jacklynn up and was tackled from behind by Ron. "Whoa mate, chill out, just joking with you."

"I know, just figured I would tackle you just to fight with ya!" Ron playfully punched Harry in the arm and Harry returned the joke. They all got up and walked out of the common room to go get something to eat out of the kitchens since breakfast was over half an hour before Jacklynn woke up.

Jacklynn's letter sat in her drawer just waiting to be read. And with everyone oblivious to what was about to come their way!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I had to do it, believe me I did. I just needed to write this. I am going to get away from a lot of the sex in the story. It's starting to take over. But I am running out of ideas. Honestly. I am almost dry from ideas. Anyway Review, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I love you all!

Vanilla-Smoothie188


	16. Poly Juice

Disclaimer: I do not/ can not/ and will not take ownership of Rowling's story Harry Potter. I do take my characters though, as they are my friends and I

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

By the end of the day, Jacklynn's long acorn brown hair was a shoulder length brownish-red with red and blonde streaks all through it. "Well, Jessica I have to talk to you now, in the dorm. I have something I want to show you, plus I want you there when I read that owl." Harry looked left out. "Look, I can't have you in there in case John has put any surprises in my letter this time."

"Well, I guess that is a good excuse, but I want to show you something before you go to bed tonight, ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you in about an hour!" Jacklynn quickly kissed Harry as Ron and Jessica rolled their eyes at them, and then Jessica and Jacklynn went up to their room.

"What did you want to show me?" Jessica asked as they reached Jacklynn's bed.

"Well, I've never actually shown anyone this, but I think it is important that you know it. You know how I took that Sexual Education course last year, and you decided not to?"

"Yeah, it's mainly because I wasn't planning on having sex until I got married" Jessica knew that Harry had walked in on her and Ron, but Jessica didn't seem to care. 

"Well, I know that you and Ron have had sex a few times lately and I would just like to show you a little spell that I learned, and that I've had to use once. It's kind of like the morning after pill, but it's the morning after spell."

"Jacklynn, you've been pregnant?" Jessica was shocked that Jacklynn could be so careless, but she wasn't trying to judge her.

"No, but it was a pre-caution that I had to take, because I didn't use a condom. Anyway the spell is a simple flick of the wand while you stand in front of a full length mirror, facing yourself obviously, and saying 'Descuidado era yo, y ahora yo debo pagar, pero soy pero un bebé yo mismo, permití por favor que mí espere embaldosa otro día.' The meaning is really kinda stupid, but it saved my ass, and if you ever need it, maybe it will save yours."

"What does it mean though?" Jessica was a little unsettled at why Jacklynn was giving her this information, but because she was having sex, she figured she might just need it some day.

"It's translated literally so, it means 'Careless was I, and now I should pay, but I am but a baby myself, please let me wait til another day.' Kind of makes sense you know?" Jacklynn started to put her hair up when Jessica broke out laughing. "Why are you laughing at me?" Jacklynn stopped and put her hair back down.

"You might want to look in the mirror and then do something about your neck." Jacklynn looked in the mirror and pulled her hair off her neck. Only to see a huge bruise like spot on her neck. 

"OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE A HICKEY!!!" Jacklynn dropped her hair and just looked at Jessica.

"Maybe your day after spell will work this time!" Jessica said trying not to fall over from laughing.

"I wouldn't laugh missy, for you have them all over your back!" Jessica stopped laughing instantly and ran to the mirror trying to look at her own back. "Don't worry about it. Just wear a shirt with a back on it for a couple days and you will be fine. All I have to do is wear sweaters and scarves for a while." Jacklynn walked over to her night table and grabbed her letter. She wanted to open it. It had been a few days since the letter had arrived, she figured it should get read. Jessica came over and peered over Jacklynn's shoulder as she opened the letter. They both read the letter and then each of them grabbed something to cover their markings and ran downstairs to grab their significant others and to haul ass to Dumbledore's office.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miss. Grey. I assure you, this letter is but a forgery, John wouldn't have written this, even if he wanted to. Madame Pomfrey told me that John has been in and out of the Hospital Wing for some time now will broken bones, and weird rashes from potions. I must say, he hasn't had time to write any threatening owls. I doubt he even has the energy. I think you should leave this here, and then if you get anymore, bring them back. Possibly he is getting someone else to write them. Now go to bed Miss. Grey. You seem to have stress marks on your neck." At this Professor Dumbledore seemed to get a little upset. Almost angry with Jack. Jacklynn set the envelope Dumbledore's desk and left his office.

At the door Jess, Ron, and Harry were all pacing at different increments. To tell the truth Jacklynn found this comical. "Ya'll are nuts, you know that right?" Jacklynn said with a big smile across her face. Harry looked at Jacklynn with worry etched across his face. Jessica was nodding in agreement and Ron was staring at Jessica with a weird look on his face. Again Jacklynn found this funny.

"What did Dumbledore say?" Harry said in a low voice, almost like he was afraid someone would hear him.

Jacklynn shrugged her shoulders, "Well considering it wasn't even him. It went fine." 

"WHAT!!!???" Everyone yelled at the same time. 

"Couldn't have been him. He made up all kinds of excuses about John and then he seemed really mad when he saw my neck. Not parental mad, but ex-boyfriend mad."

"What's wrong with your neck?" Ron asked. He seemed semi concerned. He seemed more interested in Jessica.

"Don't you worry about it! It's none of your business. Besides. I have to talk to you about something ALONE!" Jessica said to Ron, as she pulled him away from Harry and Jacklynn.

"Ok, two things. What do you mean by "ex-boyfriend mad" and what is wrong with your neck? I don't see anything wrong!" Harry came over to Jack and pulled her hair out of the way to kiss her neck when he saw it. "Did I...umm...did I, Harry Potter, do that to you?" Harry held Jacklynn's hair up, trying to figure out what he had done, physically marking Jacklynn, it looked like her had tried to strangle her to death.

"Yeah, Harry Potter, you did it. Don't worry. You will get one eventually, just not sure when yet! Oh and I mean ex-boyfriend mad, by exactly what it means. John drank Poly-Juice. You remember that stuff don't you? Hermione gave it to you and Ron, and she turned into a cat." Harry looked amazed and scared. He had never thought about leaving marks on Jacklynn, maybe they should take a break from all of what they were doing. Cuz this wasn't funny. And not to mention it could get Jacklynn in even more trouble with John, and that Joel kid! For some reason, Joel seemed familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place him. Harry needed to see his face once, and he would know who Joel is.

"Harry? Umm, are you gonna let me walk? Or are we gonna stand here and wait for John to walk down those stairs?" Jacklynn was trying to push Harry, but he wouldn't move. He still had her hair held up. But he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Yeah, let's go. I needed to show you something anyway, so we can go see that now, ok? Harry said as he dropped her hair and grabbed her wrist in a death grip. He literally pulled her away from the office until Jacklynn punched him in the arm. "Bloody hell! What did you do that for?" Harry let go of Jacklynn.

Jacklynn held up her wrist to show Harry the soon to be bruises on her. "Why are you so frantic? And why in God's name are you hurting me? It's almost like you are trying to be John. Because you never used to grab me and drag me down the halls while I yell at you to let go. John did that. Not you. You are Harry Potter, not John. Do you mind explaining why you are starting to hurt me? I mean the neck thing, I don't care about, it happens to all couples, Jessica is covered in them, but this pain thing, it's not fun, and it's not funny to look at after the fact. HARRY SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!!!" Jacklynn went to tap him on the cheek when he looked at her and latched onto her wrist, a look of death and hatred filled his eyes. Jacklynn was so scared she couldn't even scream. She couldn't even cry silent tears.

"If you EVER try and touch me like that again Jacklynn Grey, I will make sure it's not just your wrist with a mark on it!" Harry said through clenched teeth, with complete disgust dripping from his words like melting Jell-O. Harry threw Jacklynn's arm down, stepped back, and then turned toward Dumbledore's office. Jacklynn broke down into tears. The last thing she needed was Harry beating up on her. 

***Back in the Office***

John turned back into himself. _It's a good thing I sent her out when I did, I don't think I would have lasted any longer!_ Just then Harry ran into the office

"Charm Bracelet" Harry said, and John relaxed.

"Where did you put Harry?" John asked the now changing form.

"He's sound asleep under your invisibility cloak, in the prefects' bathroom. Only place I could think of." Joel said, as he took off Harry's glasses. "Did you see that THING on Jacklynn's neck? Apparently Jessica has them too!"

"Honestly Joel, I do NOT care about Jessica, It's Jacklynn that I care about, and that mark proves what I've been hearing about those two and all that sex they've been having. Turns out Jacklynn had to use that spell from her Sex-Ed class. Harry was careless and all he wanted was her body, he didn't care what he did to her, as long as it was good for him." John spat.

"Well, actually John. It looked like they both enjoy themselves very much. I think you should really teach her a lesson in the real meaning of love when you get the chance. And for the record. I care about what happens to Jessica, I love her just as much as you love Jacklynn, only difference, you've been with Jacklynn, and I haven't been with Jessica." Joel looked at the floor as he poured his heart to the one man who wasn't listening, but at least he got it out and off his chest. "Oh by the way John, Jacklynn will most likely brake up with Harry after tonight!" Joel looked up at John too see a look unlike any other; it was impossible to explain every emotion rolled into one, but yet, nothing at all.

"Why do you say that? If you hurt her in anyway...I will hurt ten times worse!!" Joel weighed the pain level and decided he'd been through worse. He walked over to Dumbledore's Memory Jug and placed the memory in it for John to watch. John watched the whole ordeal, and when it was over, he swung his wand at Joel and shouted, "CRUCIO!!" Joel melted to the floor in a fit of screaming and pain. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY KERMIT!! EVER DO IT AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE!" John let Joel go, Joel could barely move let alone get out of Dumbledore's office before John did something else to him. _I need to find someone else to hang out with!!_ Joel thought as he slowly pulled himself out the door and down the stairs into the corridor. _Someone will find me here, if not, I will eventually get some energy!_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been busy, Christmas is always busy for me! Especially this year. Anyway READ AND REVIEW! Have a great New Year!

Vanilla-Smoothie


	17. Meeting in the R&R

A/N: I know that my last chapter was kind of scary, but I guess it needed to happen. I wanted to get away from all the sex. I personally think it was getting to be a bit too much and almost like an erotica novel. That is not what I was going for. Anyway, I will get on with the story and I hope you are all having fun. I would like to say thank you to Merlana. You have been a great help to me and I appreciate your input, it is really helping me keep this story going. Thank you so very much!

Disclaimer: I will not/ can not/ do not take ownership of the talented J.K. Rowling. I only take what I have created such as spells and characters.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Jacklynn, I never said any of that stuff, not ever would I put those markings on you, ok maybe the neck thing, but every couple gets them at some point!" Harry was trying to figure out where Jacklynn had gotten the idea that Harry would ever hurt her. Never once had Harry tried, and he had certainly never thought about it. 

"Harry, if I was dreaming then I wouldn't have the markings left on me! Why don't you remember this? How could you not remember something you seemed so angry about? I don't even know what I did to you, all I did was compare how you were acting to the way John used to treat me. It was almost like you were learning from him, or you were like his best..." Jacklynn's words trailed off as she realized what had happened. "Harry, where did you say you woke up from?"

"The prefect's bathroom, but I didn't have anything on me." Harry made it look like he understood what Jacklynn was talking about, but he had absolutely no clue what was going on. He knew that he hadn't done anything to Jack, and the last thing he remembered was walking out of the common room with the others on their way to Dumbledore's office. 

"Harry, I will probably have to eat my words when we are all done this, but I have to say, I don't think John was the only on using Poly-Juice last night!" Jacklynn had figured everything out, John was so easy to see through, and so were his followers. 

"What are you talking about Jacklynn, I could have told you that you were going to eat your words, because I didn't do anything to you."

"Harry, will you just listen to me for right now?" Harry nodded and let Jacklynn talk, "Ok, John used Poly-Juice in order to get himself out of more trouble, he'll probably send me an owl about it, but there was that Joel guy. He didn't seem to like me in the hospital wing and he defiantly didn't like me last night. He used the exact same grip that John used to use on me. The exact same grip that John used to de... ok well you aren't ready to hear about that yet, but I know exactly what happened. I think I need to talk to Jessica, I'm sorry to yell at you and run, but I have to go and figure something out." Jacklynn pecked Harry on the check and ran towards the girls' dorms. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dear John,

Hi, it's Jacklynn. I need to talk to you in the worst way. I think I am having second thoughts about leaving you in the first place. I honestly need to talk to you. Will you meet me at the Room of Requirement at 12:30am tomorrow? I'll be alone, so you should be too, don't wish for anything when you get there, I will have everything ready for you. ;) Well I will see you there!

Yours in Love;

Jacklynn Grey

"There, do you think that will work?" Jacklynn asked Jess after she finished writing the letter.

"Yeah, it should. I mean John will probably jump with joy when he reads that, mainly because you are dropping Harry. You know how much John loves you." Jess didn't seem like she was paying attention to anything in particular, and this worried Jack. 

"Jess, is there something the matter? Because you just don't seem yourself." Jess looked up at Jack with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I don't know, I'm late, I used your spell, and I am still late. I think I might be pregnant. I don't want anyone to know until I know for sure. I can't tell Ron either." Jacklynn could sort of understand what Jessica was talking about. Jack had been in the same situation, but the spell had worked.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but, was anyone else looking the mirror with you?"

"Well, yeah Pavarti Patil was looking at me, but we all know that she is pregnant. There is no secret there." No sooner had Jessica said the words she realized what had happened. "Oh no! Don't tell me that it worked on her and not me!?"

"Well, you might want to go try it again; I'll leave the room while you do it, so that it is flawless this time. I will make sure no one comes in here. I will tell them some crazy thing that they will have to believe! Good Luck!" Jack gave Jess a reassuring smile and left the room. When Jack got into the hallway she noticed a bunch of girls walking towards the dorm. Jack put a spell on the door so that they couldn't hear what Jessica was doing and she planned her story.

"Hey girls!" Jacklynn said as she walked down the stairs, "I wouldn't go in there, Jessica and Ron are up there, even I won't go in and they are my best friends!" The girls looked horror-struck and they all turned around and left, whispering and laughing amongst themselves. _Well, that worked!!_ Jack walked back up the stairs and knocked on the door. Jessica answered it with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know whether it worked or not!"

"Jess, give it a day, it's gonna take some time. Don't worry. It most likely worked."

"What did you tell those girls? I heard them come up the stairs and then I heard them when they left." Jess walked back into the room with Jack behind her shutting the door.

"Just that you and Ron were up here and that even I wouldn't go up. Then they all left." Jessica threw a big pillow at Jack and looked really mad. "Whoa, sniff a smelly candle...RELAX!"

"Thanks for the story, but did you have to make it like we were defiling the whole room?"

"Well, it was the most obvious thing I could think of."

"Ok, I guess you are gonna get off the hook this time, but next time, you will be stupefied." Jessica laughed and Jacklynn just looked at her. _Wow, pregnant women are touchy!_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John got the owl and was 45 minutes early for his get together with Jack. He wasn't sure whether he was to believe her or to just do what he was planning on doing, getting her to succumb to him and allow him to do what he wished with her. _Maybe this is the night that Jacklynn allows me to kiss her, without anything bad happening after._ John thought to himself. All of a sudden the room changed into what looked like a bedroom, but with a sitting area as well. Candles were everywhere and the bed was a king size with so many different pillows, it looked so comfortable. John walked over to the bed just as Jacklynn walked in. Jack looked around and was startled to see John already in the room. What John didn't know was that Ron was under an invisible spell, that a 7th year had put on him. Jack shut the door and smiled at John. She had no idea that John was planning on trying something, but she knew it might be coming. 

"John, you're here early!" Jack walked over and gave him a hug, she still had to stand on her tiptoes to reach his shoulders, he was incredibly tall.

"I'm so glad you are here, I've wanted to talk to you for so long." John was about to give Jack a kiss when he felt like he was being watched. He didn't make anything of it, because he knew that Jack would have kept to her word. After what Joel had done to her as Harry, he didn't expect to hear about Jack and Harry ever again. Jack let go of John and walked over to the sitting area. She had her robes on, but John noticed that she had her knee high beige boots on underneath, he could just imagine what she was or wasn't wearing. As she started to take off her robes he noticed that she had a denim mini skirt and a black tank top that said "Bite Me!!" on it. John's jaw nearly hit the floor as Jack's hair went from being shoulder length red (his least favourite style and colour) to being brown and reaching just above her butt. Jacklynn looked over at John and smiled.

"I see you like" John closed his mouth, swallowed and nodded. He couldn't speak; he was lost for words at how amazing she was. She never dressed like this before. _She changed for the better that's for sure!_ John took off his robes to reveal a sweater and jeans, but that was about it. Nothing special, he wasn't planning on having them on for long anyway. 

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" John asked, trying to get this out of the way, her letter talked about second thoughts about them, so he figured he was good to go.

"I'm having second thoughts about us. I think we were doing really well. And I have to say. I really miss...you." Jack said with the very upset pouty act going, as she played with her hair and slowly walked closer to John. "I don't think I can live another day without feeling your kiss, or your hands through my hair, or even you against me." Jacklynn was right in front of John, but he seemed almost afraid to touch her. "Is there something wrong? Do you want me to put my robes back on? Because I can." At this Jacklynn started to walk away, heading for her robes.

"No, no, no!" John reached for her hips and pulled her back, spinning her to face him at the same time. "You look great just the way you are. And by the way you are talking, I'm not sure they will be on you soon." Jack flashed back to what she said to Ron as they were walking to the R&R. _"I'm gonna go as far as I have to in order to get him to either leave me alone, or leave the school. I have really good acting skills, I can please anyone"_

"Jack, do you think you and Harry had enough experience to show me what you know?" John had a glint of something in his eye; Jack couldn't explain it, because she had never seen it before.

"Maybe, you never know." Jacklynn met John in a kiss that was so bad that she could have hurled. Obviously he hadn't been with anyone other than her, and it showed. 

"John, lets take it a little slower ok? I need to ask you a few questions before we get to anything to hot and heavy ok?" John's shoulders sank but he nodded in agreement _hey at least she didn't say she had a headache!_

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

A/N Hey! I would just like to let all my readers know that I probably won't be putting up any new chapters until after exams. I have a couple big exams, Ancient History, Regional Geography, English (nothing too bad, but they still need some attention) I also have projects for all of them due soon. So I will not be able to concentrate on this story at all right now. A fair warning, the next few chapters will be the last of the story. I don't want it to be very long, because it's getting boring. I will make them fast and quick, so that people can R&R. Alright, I just thought I would let everyone know that if you notice a slight halt in my postings it's because I am studying like crazy and that I have not been able to get to the computer (my mom likes the net and she is holding off networking my computer to hers.) So I hope everyone does well on their upcoming exams, and if you don't have exams. Just have fun, don't take things seriously, unless they are bad, and just relax for a couple days. Take a day to yourself. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do (basically you can do anything!) Thanks for understanding!

Vanilla-Smoothie


	18. Love, Hatred, and Death

New computer, new Internet, and a new chapter. Aren't we just full of new things today? Well I have to thank all of my reviewers! I appreciate 

it! Luvin-echo16, thank you for your review. Glad you like the story so far. I have to warn people that this story is only going to be a couple chapters longer as a few sad events are going to be happening and I am going to end this story. I think there may be a sequel, but that I'm not sure of. It won't be in Hogwarts but it will be afterwards...possibly. Anyway, on with the story, R&R!!!

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything to deal with it, just Jacklynn Grey, Jessica Flood, Joel, and John Net, and my plot, other than that, nothing is mine!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


After a long night of talking Jacklynn stood up and grabbed her robes. It was 5:30 am and She had told John everything that she ever had thoughts of. They talked about what they did before they enrolled in Hogwarts and they also talked about what they would do after they left Hogwarts and got into the world. Of course most of John's ideas included Jacklynn in some way or another, either they worked together or they were married and had John jr.'s. 

"Um, Buttercup? Where are you going?" John said after he stood up and grabbed Jacklynn's hips and pulled her closer. He spun her around to face him and he covered her mouth with his. Jacklynn had to force her way out of the kiss or she would have had bruises all around her mouth. 

"Well, I'm leaving. I have to go see Harry and..." Jacklynn realized what she had said after she had said it. The look on John's face was instant hatred, just at the sound of Harry's name.

"Why do you have to go see Harry, love?" John pushed Jacklynn back a bit so he could she her, but he didn't let go of her hips.

"Um, well, I...uh, need to..." Jacklynn was trying to figure out a good save for herself, but it was rather obvious to John that Jacklynn had lied to her.

"Kermit, I told you not to lie to me anymore! You remember what happened every time you lied to me before right?" How could she not? Some of the scars were still painful to the touch. 

"John, it's just that..." Jacklynn removed John's clenching hands from her reddening hips, she took a couple steps back and put her hands to her side, resting her right hand on the handle of her wand, "It's just that I am still, um... with Harry." The second the words were out of her mouth she instantly regretted them. John's hand shot to his wand and pointed to her so fast she didn't even notice his hand move. "John, please don't hurt me, honestly, I just wanted us to be on the same level and I didn't want anything to happen to Harry." Jacklynn got this line out she fell to the excruciating pain of the Cruciactus curse. Jacklynn was on the floor in immense pain, and then it stopped. She was breathing heavily and she was weak. She looked up to see Ron's head floating just above John's. It wasn't until John through Ron off of him, that Jacklynn realized that Ron had tried to stop John from causing Jacklynn any more pain. 

"Oh, well, I guess you also went back on your promise of coming alone. No wonder you were hesitant for having sex with me Kermit! You had an audience!" John turned around to stupify Ron but he disappeared. Figuring Ron had slipped under a couch or something, John turned back to Jacklynn. "Just for that I'm gonna have to really hurt you!" John set Jacklynn's body to the pains of the Cruciactus curse yet again, and after Jacklynn screamed a blood curdling scream, he stopped.

Jacklynn's body lay limp on the floor. The only way to tell if Jacklynn was alive was the slight sound of her sporadic breathing. There was barely any life left in her body. John went to leave the room and let Jacklynn be brought to St. Mungo's by Ron and her other friends, but he couldn't let her suffer like that, it just wasn't worth it. He knew that she was going to be a smart person, and there was no reason for him to let that smart girl, to be a vegetable for the rest of her life. 

John turned back towards where Ron lay under the invisibility cloak, he turned around to face Jacklynn, pointed his wand at her and with all his anger and sadness he screamed, " AVADA KEDAVRA!" Instantly Jacklynn's breathing stopped, and she lay lifeless in a heap on the floor. Her robes still in her hand, and her wand snapped in half from her earlier fall. John realized what he had done and he began to cry silent tears. He had killed his one true love. He had killed the girl who was loved by so many, and he had killed her because she didn't love him in return. John picked up all of his belongings and left the Room of Requirement. 

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A few hours later Ron was able to get himself up, and over to the door. He didn't have the energy or strength to carry Jacklynn back to the Common Room, or to the Hospital Wing.

"Jack, I'll come back with Harry and Jess and get you. I'm sorry things ended this way, and I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. I tried, I promise I did." Ron began to shake with sadness and anger. Jacklynn's body was left in the same position. Ron left the room, and as he did the door disappeared. Ron looked back and said to himself I will be back Jacklynn, I promise!

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"What do you mean Jacklynn is dead? How can she be dead? How could she have died when she said she was studying with you!?!"Harry was hysterical. He wouldn't listen to Ron's story. He didn't believe it. He figured Jacklynn would walk through the door anytime soon and say it was all a joke. 

"Seriously. Jess and Jack wrote an owl to John about meeting him in the R&R and when Jack and I got there, he was there with the full intention of having sex with her and getting her back and everything. They stayed up talking and she let it slip that you two were still together and he tortured her, through me into the floor and then tortured her some more. After al of that he was going to leave, but he killed her instead. I think he wanted to put her out of her misery." Harry fell to the floor and then started to cry. How could someone kill someone they loved so much? Harry thought to himself. Who could kill someone I love with everything I have?. Harry got up and ran out of the common room and towards the R&R. On their way Harry and Ron passed Jessica. 

"Hey Ron? Do you know where Jack is? I need to talk to her! Badly, it's an emergency!" Ron looked into Jessica's eyes, and she instantly knew something was wrong. Ron took off to follow Harry and Jessica followed him. When they found Harry he was pacing back and forth in front of where the door was supposed to be. 

"Um, Harry, when I left the door disappeared!" Harry looked at Ron with razor blades coming from his eyes.

"Well then. I guess you are just gonna have to make it re-appear now aren't you?" Ron had no idea how he was going to do this, but he figured if he just walked calmly past the spot numerous times, that it would appear eventually. Wrong. After 3 hours, and after countless attempts at spells and choice words, the three decided they would each do a stake out kind of thing. Using the invisibility cloak, each of the teenagers would walk back and forth, trying to get the door to re-open. Harry took the first shift while Ron and Jessica went to the common room to talk about what happened to Jacklynn.

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was Jessica's turn to keep watch on the door and to pray for Jacklynn's soul. Jessica had been pacing for about an hour and a half, when she heard footsteps coming up the corridor. None of the teachers took this corridor, but then again, it was after hours, and you never know when a teacher will pop out of some crazy place. 

As the foot steps got closer Jessica realized they were Professor Snape's. As he came into view Jessica tip-toed to the side so that he wouldn't bump into her. As he walked past the invisible door, it popped back into view. Jessica was so excited that she squealed and the cloak fell off her. Snape turned on his heal to see Jessica standing there, looking very glad yet upset at the same time.

"Miss. Flood, you will loose 10 points from Gryffindor house for being out of your bed after hours." Snape snarled, "And you will serve a week of detention for the racket you have caused, and for being out of bed, obviously." Jessica didn't protest, but she knew that Snape was going to ask her to return to bed and she wouldn't have a chance to get into the re-opened R&R. 

"Miss. Flood, have you seen Miss. Jacklynn Grey lately? She wasn't in classes today, and the teachers haven't seen her at school at all today. Considering you are very close to her, I was curious to know, if you know of her whereabouts."

"Actually Sir, I do know where she is. You see, I am up here because of the door, right across from me. It leads to the Room of Requirement. Jacklynn and John Net went in there last night, with Ronald Weasley and they had a little bit of a fight, and she is in there right now, dead, as I understand it. Ron could tell you more, he was there when it happened. He said that the door disappeared when he left, and you Sir, opened the door, so that we can get her out of there!" Professor Snape's jaw hit the floor at this statement. 

"Dead? But who killed her?"

"As far as I know, John Net tortured her, and then killed her. I'm not sure of the details, Ron will know them though." Jessica took Snape's shocked look as a good thing and she went to open the door. Professor Snape walked towards Jessica as she opened the door, and followed her in. The stench wasn't bad, considering the dead body of Jacklynn Grey. Jessica wasn't ready for what she saw. Jacklynn was in a heap on the floor, laying lifeless with her robes in hand, and he wand broken. There were no marks on her body, and she seemed to have a look of great pain on her face. Her eyes were open, but they had a look of madness in them. 

"He used Cruciactus on her. He used until she went crazy, and then he killed her, probably using the killing curse, he wouldn't have tortured her to death, he loved her too much to do that to her." Jessica was standing at the door, standing board still, with silent tears running down her cheeks. Snape looked back at Jessica and went to say something, but he got up and walked over to her. "Stay here, and just keep an eye out. You don't have to stand in the room if you don't want, put on the cloak and wait outside. I need to go get a few teachers. Do not leave this corridor, no matter what you do." Snape left the room and Jessica walked over to a chair and sat down. She still didn't believe that Jacklynn would get herself killed. How could you let her send that owl? That is the only reason why she is dead...WAY TO GO JESSICA! GET YOUR BEST FRIEND KILLED! 

Professor Snape returned with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonogal, and Madame Pomfrey. 

"Jessica, you may leave now, unless you feel like staying and watching." McGonogal said quietly to Jessica. Jessica shook her head and watched the three move Jacklynn around and lay her flat so that they could take her to the hospital wing.

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When they left Jessica stayed for a while longer, just thinking and crying. Jessica looked around and noticed that part of Jacklynn's wand was still laying on the floor, and that a magazine with Jacklynn's name on it was on the night stand beside the bed at the other end of the room. Jessica got up and gathered anything and everything that reminded her of Jacklynn. As she walked out of the room she turned back and said, "Be at peace, please say you are at peace!" Jessica left and shut the door quietly behind her, leaving the room exactly as it was just in case the teachers wanted in there for any reason.

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


A/N Well, that was much sadder than I was planning on. There will be two more chapters, the next will be short, and same with the one following. Merlana and I talked and we have ideas for a sequel. We already know what is going to happen. We just need a title. But I'm going to finish this on first, and then worry about everything else! Please read and review! I enjoy reviews!

  
  


Vanilla Smoothie


	19. One Last Thought

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I have to say, you are the ones keeping this story going. I've come very close to pulling it, but I haven't because I know that you guys are really into this story, so I've only got this chapter and one more and it's done, but there will be a sequel, Merlana and I are figuring out all of the bumps. Anyway on with the chapter! Thanks again!

  
  


Disclaimer: HP and related facts are not mine but the property of J.K. Rowling! (Lucky woman!) And also the property of Warner Bros. So I am not taking credit!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


After three days Harry couldn't take not being able to see Jacklynn anymore. Harry kept trying to get into the Hospital Wing to pay his respects, but for some reason, Dumbledore wouldn't allow him into the corridor at all. Harry was given a bottle of pills to take for his sudden anger, neither McGonagall nor Dumbledore wanted Harry to do anything to John. They would rather have John come clean himself. Dumbledore was keeping watch over John Net at all times, and he knew from John's actions that he couldn't take what he had done. 

"Albus, When are you going to have John Net brought to Azkaban? I mean he did torture and murder Jacklynn using the worst of curses in the whole Wizarding World!" Dumbledore seemed calm, cool and collected.

"Minerva, dear, you must realize, that John Net will come to us within a couple days, and he will confess. No teenager could kill the one person they love, and get away with it. His guilt will get so strong that he won't be able to live with himself and he will come to me, or he will go to Severus and talk. It won't take long, all we have to do is wait, and pray that Harry Potter doesn't try and kill him or himself first!" Professor McGonagall looked at Professor Dumbledore at this thought and was speechless. She hadn't thought about Harry committing suicide because of Jacklynn, 'Harry can live through this, he is only a teenager, he will find someone he loves just as much as he loved Jacklynn, I'm sure of it'

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Harry stood in front of his full length mirror, anger and hate running through his veins. He had written an owl to both Professor Dumbledore and top John. The one to Dumbledore explained what he was about to do. The other, the letter to John, explained exactly how he felt about what John had done, and how much Harry hated him for it. IT was straight to the point, but it also let John know that Harry wanted nothing but for John to suffer for what he had done, the way Jacklynn had suffered, for merely loving another. 

Harry walked over to his four-poster bed and grabbed the two letters and gave them to Hedwig, "Hedwig, I need you to deliver these. One goes to Professor Dumbledore, and the other one goes to John Net. You know where to go after that. Don't worry girl. Everything will be fine!" Harry ran his hand down her back one more time before she took off out the window and out to the black night.

'It's been four days Jacklynn. And I have yet to see you. They won't let me even look at your body from across the room. I can't take it anymore! I just can't see myself going on without you. Life just won't be the same. Everyone will feel bad for me, and I will have to deal with John. If he gets caught I will have to be questioned about what I was doing that night. You told me you were going to study. I wish you didn't lie to me, I could have saved you if I had known! I love you with all I have, and I will never live without you! I'll see you later!' Harry looked at himself in the mirror again, and lifted his wand. One last thought came to his mind, 'If only she hadn't died, then I would still have her to hold.' With that Harry conjured up all of his negative feelings and said forcefully, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry dropped to the floor. A dead weight thud filled the room. It was a Saturday, so everyone was in the common room. It wouldn't be until about midnight that someone would come upstairs and find Harry's lifeless body lying on the floor, no one knew what was going through his head when he died, all anyone knew was that he had killed himself, either out of desperation, from a broken heart, or from the small fact that he needed to be with Jacklynn so bad, that he killed himself in hopes to be there. In any case, he was gone. There was no saving him. He didn't speak to anyone, and there fore no one knew. 

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


At 12:30 am Ron walked into the room and saw Harry's lifeless body on the floor in front of the mirror. 

"OH MY GOD! Why is it that I am the one to find all of my friends dead!?" Ron began to sob, as he ran back out of the room and out of the common room, Jessica on his heels, to go find Professor Dumbledore. 

"RON! Please stop and tell me why you are running now!" Ron turned around, his face red and tear soaked.

" I just found Harry, my best friend, dead. In the dorm room. First I see Jacklynn get killed, and now I find my BEST FRIEND dead in the room! I can't stand this anymore. Everyone is dying and it's all because of that John Net guy that Jacklynn got mixed up with. I knew he was a bad idea, but no one ever listens to me! I'm just Ron Weasley, don't listen to me, I don't know anything!" Ron broke down as Jessica wrapped her arms around him. She was completely shocked. Silent tears ran down her face yet again. She didn't know what to say to him, so she just held him. She had now lost two of her best friends, and so had Ron. She had no advice for herself, or for Ron, or for anyone else for that matter.. Jacklynn was the one with all the advice and Harry was the one who got everyone the guts to go through with her advice. They were the dream team. They went together like bread and butter, they were what everyone wanted. Love. Jessica was learning from Jacklynn, how to really know a guy, and Ron was learning that a girl can be more than just your best friend. But all of that was gone now. 

Ron let go of Jessica and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Let's go to Dumbledore. He needs to know this." They walked off towards Dumbledore's office, as John stepped around the corner. He had heard everything. "I should be happy, Harry is dead! But I can't be happy because I took Jacklynn away from him, as from myself. I just can't take this anymore. I need to go to Dumbledore!' John walked slowly behind Jessica and Ron as he hung his head and realized, he hurt many more people than he had expected. 

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


As Ron and Jessica got to the door to Professor Dumbledore's office Jessica stopped, "You know Ron. I should really let you do this. I'll be in the Common Room when you are done. We can go anywhere after that. Or we can do nothing. It's whatever you want." Jessica kissed Ron and left. 

Jessica rounded a corner and saw John walking with tears running down his face. Jessica stopped dead, her shoe squeaking on the floor. John looked up and instantly knew he was in for some screaming. Jessica didn't know what to say to him, she just stood there, the anger getting to be to much to handle. All of a sudden Jessica exploded inside and her anger came out through words full of hatred, "HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BEST FRIEND! JUST BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU! IT WAS A STUPID REASON TO KILL SOMEONE! HONESTLY WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Jessica was crying so much she was shaking, she couldn't control herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to be hurt. I just had to do it. It was better than.." He was cut off by Jessica.

"You had to? You HAD to? Did you not think of what it would do to anyone else?" Jessica kept yelling and crying and John was getting so upset that he couldn't take it anymore. "Stop screaming! Or something is going to happen!' John reached for his wand and when he did Jessica started to ask what he was planning on doing with it. John held it out and with all he had screamed, "CRUCIO!" Jessica dropped to the floor screaming and withering in pain. John knew that everyone in the castle would be able to hear her screaming, but he didn't care. She was a friend of Jacklynn's and she hated him as well. All of Jacklynn's friends deserved this in John's eyes. Everyone who discouraged Jacklynn from seeing John deserved to be through pain. John couldn't bring himself to stop the curse. He let it run until he thought it was good enough. John didn't get to that. Professor Dumbledore came down to see what all the screaming was about and instantly Stupefied John. Jessica stopped screaming, but she lay on the floor, breathing sporadically, unable to move. Professor McGonagall came flying around the corner to see Jacklynn and she instantly swooped down to make sure she was ok, Ron was about to come around the corner as well, but Professor Dumbledore sent him to get Madame Pomfrey and then to go to his office and wait. 

Madame Pomfrey was at the scene in 2 minutes flat, and was fretting around with Jessica. 

"She needs to go to St. Mungo's right away. There is nothing I can do for her here!" Jessica was brought to the hospital wing to patiently wait for a team from St. Mungo's to come and get her. Ron stayed by her side for the entire time. Holding her hand while she slept. Madame Pomfrey gave her a dreamless sleep potion. Ron was given a few doses of anti-depression type pills so that he wouldn't come to the same end as Harry. 

Trying not to freak out on anyone, Ron went to the Common Room before the people from St. Mongo's came to take Jessica away.

'Now what do I do? Honestly, I can't see much more. Although, Jessica is still alive, and I can still see her whenever I need to. I guess things will be fine after all'

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

  
  


A/N I changed the ending completely I couldn't live with the ending I had before, it was bugging me all day. Anyway R&R!

  
  


Vanilla Smoothie!


	20. A Very Long Wait

A young read-headed man, of about 21 years, walked into the psych. ward of St. Mungo's. He looked around the room and started walking towards the back. When he got to the nurses desk he asked for a certain person, the nurse pointed him through a door. Through the door was a comfy room with a brown leather chairs and a cappuccino colour on the wall. A young brunette sat in a far corner with a slight smile on her face. The young mans heart sank, he knew he would have to start all over again today, just like every other day. It didn't take long for her to forget, and yet, he always found himself hoping that today would be different. 

"Jessica!" The man said and the brunette looked up. She seemed confused, but she stood up to greet him, like she knew him.

"Hi, um, sorry I don't think I know you!" The young man took a breath in, 'Just like yesterday!'

"My name is Ron Weasley. I am just here to talk to you, to keep your company." Jessica smiled and offered her hand to Ron.

"It's nice to meet you Ron!" Ron took Jessica's hand and they shook.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jessica was sitting in the library, sitting in Ron's arms, with nothing but a smile on her face.......

Ron turned Jessica around and pulled her to him so he could hug her. Jessica wrapped her arms around him and cried into his robes. Ron lifted Jessica''s chin and kissed the tip of her nose. She smiled and giggled.......

Feeling the heat from the fire they were standing in front of Ron kissed Jessica. It was the perfect moment, and no one to ruin it.......

"Ron Weasley, I love you more than earth itself. I would give up my magic if that were the price to have you!" Ron's ears went red as he looked at Jessica. 

"Jess...I was hoping you were going to say that! I love you too! And I will do anything to keep you as mine and from harm!" Ron stood up and he took Jessica's hand to pull her up. Jessica took his hand and when she stood her lips met Ron's...............

Jessica found herself sleeping in Ron's bed, but Ron wasn't there. Jessica sat up and peeled Jacklynn's letter off her back, she was still fully dressed and her glasses were still on, but where was Ron? Jessica pulled back the curtain on Ron's bed and saw him curled up on the floor with a pillow and a small blanket. He was shivering from the open window at his head, but he was still fast asleep. Jessica got up and knelt in front of him. She reached over him and grabbed the comforter off his bed, she covered him and he stopped shivering. Ron opened his eyes to see Jessica kneeling in front of him with a look of pure love on her face. He reached up to her and grabbed the back of her head, pulled her close to him and kissed her lovingly on the lips. She returned the kiss over and over; she never wanted to stop. Ron sat up completely and hugged Jessica with himself and the burgundy comforter. The comforter covered both of them and Jessica broke the kiss so that she could cover her and Ron's heads with the blanket......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Jessica looked at Ron and she instantly smiled. She pulled him to her and hugged him with everything she had. 'How could I forget him? He's everything I need!' Jessica stepped back and looked at him, he had grown so much, he had become so much like his older brother Bill, well built, tall, and devastatingly handsome!

"Jessica?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Do you remember me?"

"I don't know how I ever forgot!" Jessica stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, she had missed him so much, she always knew she was forgetting someone, but she could never place it. And now she knew, she would never let it go!

  
  


*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Disclaimer: HP is not mine. I only take ownership of my characters and my plot.

  
  


A/N: I put the disclaimer at the end, because I figured it's easier to read when the notes are at the end. That's the end of my story. I'm not writing anymore right now. I am only going to put my poems up, and I think I might put them all in one collective file, and just have them as "Poems by Jacklynn Grey!" Well I guess I should all say a good fair well and I hope all of you enjoyed my story. I sure enjoyed writing it. I'll write again soon, but not right now!

  
  


Yours now and forever more!;

Vanilla Smoothie!


End file.
